7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER HOLIDAY
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Kisedai kembali beraksi, di musim panas emang cocok buat cerita serem, tapi tau lah anak kisedai kan paling anti yang namanya 'HANTU'. dan sekarang Akashi feat Kuroko bakal membuat acara menakutkan berbasis horor di perkuburan! sampe Akashi rela melakukan pose 'CEMUNGUT' buat rekan-rekannya!
1. Chapter 1

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMASKI**

**Summary : Kuroko ngajak Hang out tapi Akashi punya rencana lain**

**yang membuat anggota kisedai bernapas senen kemis!**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, MISS UNIPERS,MISS NGEMISS KEMANA AJAA**

* * *

Ternyata musim panas adalah ajang yang dinantikan oleh Kuroko, pasalnya karena Kagami lagi hang out bareng Himuro ke Amrik, gara-gara kasus Camp(baca Jelangkung Training Camp) yang super horror membuat Kagami tidak bisa tidur selama 3 hari.

Dia langsung cao ke Amrik bersama Himuro yang sepertinya juga kena terror insomnia yang sama parahnya. Kuroko akirnya memutuskan untuk hang out di Summer Holiday bareng Kiseki no sedai yang lain…

* * *

**Siang itu di lapangan street basket..**

"Hang out?" Aomine terlihat sedang asyik melempar bola ke ring basket.

"Yah karena Kagami kun dan tim Seirin sedang liburan sendiri- sendiri aku mau ngajak Hang out aja sih.. soalnya aku pikir kalian juga nanggur?" Kuroko berucap sambil memainkan handuk kecil yang dibawanya.

Di lapangan itu ada Aomine, Kuroko, dan Midorima, mereka semua sudah janjian untuk ketemuan hari ini. Tentu bersama anggota Kisedai lainnya.

"Memangnya kita mau ngapain?"Midorima yang sedang sibuk dengan lucky itemnya hari ini yaitu, Pot bunga ikut kepo.

"Aku ga punya planning" terang Kuroko membuat Midorima jungkir balik.

"Ngajak Hang out ya harus tau tujuannya dodol!" Aomine langsung melemparkan bogem mentahnya kekepala Kuroko.

"Yahooo semuanya sudah datang!" seru Kise berbarengan dengan Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"Kombinasi yang ga biasa" sahut Midorima.

"Kebetulan ketemu, Musim panas memang harusnya keluar yak an?" Kise langsung merebut bola di tangan Aomine.

"Jaa kenapa kita harus di tempat ini? Kenapa ga di mall saja?" protes Aomine.

"Kau mau ngadem ceritanya?" Kuroko nyablak.

"MODUS" Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara berseru bersama kayak team cheerleader.

"Diam atau kudrible kepala kalian satu-satu" Aomine menyahut jengkel.

"Musim panas begini harusnya memang 'ITU' yak an Tetsuya kun?" Akashi melirik Kuroko, Kuroko menangkap sinyal-sinyal dari Akashi, sedangkan yang lain menangkap sinyal-sinyal buruk dari keduanya.

"Mau apa kalian? Hei jangan bercanda.." Kise sudah mengambil pose siap menolak sepenuh hati.

"Kita sudah mendapat ide kok.. untuk memulai musim panas ini.." jawab Akashi.

"Lebih tepatnya…?" Midorima mencoba mencari tau dengan seksama.

"Nee sebenernya kita semua mau ngapain?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Nanti malam pukul 12, kumpul di depan perkuburan blok D, bawa lilin 2 batang" komando Akashi.

"HAAAAHHHH!? MAU APAA!" Seru Kise cs (minus Kuroko).

"Tetsuya yang akan menjelaskannya" jawab Akashi sambil pasang senyum evilnya. Semua melirik Kuroko.

"KITA AKAN BERCERITA 7 CERITA MISTERI DI MUSIM PANAS" suara Kuroko yang lempeng itu membuat atmosper langsung tegang, mereka langsung pasang muka OMG, dan resmi musim panas mereka berakir dengan tanda mimpi buruk tepat pukul 12 malam ini.

Akashi langsung memberi mereka peta ke arah perkuburan Blok D, banyak reaksi penolakan, tapi akibat Emperor EYE Akashi semuanya langsung menciut takut disantet abis-abisan...

"Apa aku perlu kasih gerakan 'CEMUNGUT' pake pompom?" pernyataan Akashi membuat yang lain makin yakin kalo Akashi si mantan kapten TEIKOU sudah terlalu banyak mengisap asep fogging DBD dan kesambet setan MUSIM PANAS!

"Kami tunggu di sana yaa..." Kuroko menunduk dan berlalu bersama Akashi, sedangkan Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara masih berkeringat dingin dan naluri mereka mengatakan kalau ini waktu yang tepat untuk nyanyi TERAJANA di pohon sayang karena settingnya ga bagus kita lanjut saja perjalanan mereka ke perkuburan.. ke tempat orang matii~~

dan cerita apa yang bakal mereka persembahkan di sanaa?

**KEPO?KEPO? **

**AUTHOR JUGA KEPOO~~ LANJUTT SAJAAA**

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~**

* * *

**Haiiii Readers tercintaa, serial baru untuk Kurobasuu!**

**maap yaaa ngalor ngidul ga jelasss **

**tapi karena ini fic humor garing mari kita baca dengan garing jugaa**

**okeeehhh**

**langsung cekidot R^R yaaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Untuk membuat pesta kuburan. Kini Akashi bersama anak buahnya**

**siap bercerita... kisah pertama datang dari..?**

**WARNING : GAJE.. GARING. PEDES, KRENYES...**

* * *

Malem itu adalah malem musim panas pertama Kisedai bersama dengan iringan jangkrik yang lagi paduan suara, KISEKI NO SEDAI(minus Kuroko dan Akashi) sudah stand by di depan rumah Aomine, karena ga pengen Momoi ngebacot dan ujung-ujungnya ikut, Aomine langsung ngacir lewat jendela.

Pemakaman Blok D biasanya disebut warga daerah sana sebagai 'GERBANG SETAN MUSIM PANAS' karena apa? Jelas bukan karena Aceng mau nyaleg lagi ato Eyang gersang yang mau bikin tahlil masal di komplek itu. Oke,Author jelaskan, konon kalau di saat musim panas banyak yang bersilweran di sono. Mulai dari pocong, kunti, genderuwo, tuyul, bahkan susot alias suster ngesot berparty ria.

Dan kini Kise cs menanti duo laknat yang berhasil membuat mereka terjerumus dalam 'rencana gelap' mantan kapten Kisedai.

"Gue mulai meragukan Akacchi.. dia beneran melakukan gerakan CEMUNGUD tadi.. serasa mau pingsan.. mau ketawa ntar gue dipelet trus dijejelin kolor…" Kise geleng-geleng tanda sekolah telah usai(lho?) maksudnya tanda bahwa dia sedang bingung tingkat kecamatan.

"Akashi selalu melakukan hal yang nista bagai punuk merindukan kunyuk" cletuk Midorima.

"Kunyuk? Apa tuh Midocchin?" tanya Murasakibara yang paling anteng dengan krupuk balado buatan emaknya di kampung BojongEndangCipokKandang.

"Kunyuk itu Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi" terang Kise seenak jidatnya.

"Gue botakin kepala lo sekarang juga dasar kepala kuning sialan!" Aomine udah siap-siap dengan golok kesayangannya membuat Midorima dan Murasakibara mundur 4 langkah maju jajan.

Tak berapa lama datanglah Jelangkung—eeh—ralat, datanglah Akashi beserta Kuroko. Mereka udah keliatan cucok banget sama setelan santai mereka membuat cewek-cewek langsung meleleh ngeliat keduanya tapi karena hari ini peran mereka adalah menjadi pemimpin acara di Pemakaman image cool tadi langsung dicoret.

"Oke semuanya sudah siap, ayo jalan" Akashi mengomandoi.

"Kurokocchi bagaimana Akacchi waktu itu?" bisik Kise.

"Waktu kapan?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Waktu dia melakukan gerakan CEMUNGUD ENDANG itu" sahut Kise lebih detail.

"Dia langsung masuk ICU dan dia bersumpah akan mengutuk kalian sesudah acara ini" jawaban Kuroko langsung mendendangkan lagu 'Kenapa ooh kenapa' bagi Kise cs, mereka sudah menduga kutukan akan datang tanpa diminta—lagian siapa juga yang minta dikutuk?.

KAAAAKK KAAAAKK~~ sound epek

Sampai di pemakaman…

"Kok serasa kayak pelem ya?" tanya Aomine.

"Pelem apa?" sahut Midorima.

"Mission impossible" jawab Aomine cepat.

"Kalo sekarang lebih tepatnya Mission Akashible" Kise pundung.

"Kok ga cocok sih lebih enak Mission Ngalor Ngible" Murasakibara yang ikut komentar langsung ditabog sama Akashi dari belakang.

"Akacchin sakiiiitt! !" seru pemuda berwarna ungu itu.

"Mau mission nenekible kek juga gue ga peduli daripada lo lo pada banyak cingcong mending buruan buat lingkaran dan kita…."

"Kita akan berpelukan seperti Teletubles.." Aomine yang menyela dengan indah langsung didamprat Akashi lagi.

"Kok sekarang Akacchin jadi suka ngebully sih! Karakter apa ini, apa dia kena penyakit 'JIWA YANG TERTUKAR'?" Kise makin ga ngerti karena sikap Akashi yang cool jadi amburadul.

Selesai ngelawak mereka semua sudah membuat lingkaran dengan lilin di depan mereka. Hawa dingin serta penerangan yang sungguh amat seadanya itu makin membuat bulu ketek juga bulu-bulu lain berdiri, tentu saja bulu tengkuk mereka sudah goyang ngebor bahkan sebelum masuk ke pemakaman.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu caranya, masing-masing dari kalian harus bercerita 1 cerita horror" tukas Akashi.

"Nee itu buat apa?" Kuroko kepo melihat kotak kecil yang mirip kaleng ibu-ibu arisan di samping Akashi.

"Oh ini, ini buat 'ACARA LAIN'" jawab pria berambut merah itu. kata acara lain itu langsung ditafsirkan ga baik sama semuanya.

"Mulai dari… Kise" Akashi melirik Kise. "Hah kok aku? Ya sudahlah lagian ini seru juga… oke aku mulai yaa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KISE POV… CERITA HANTU 1 :**

_ Aku pernah dengar kalau beberapa bangunan di blok F sering berganti pemilik, rumor sih mengatakan kalau banyak penunggunya tapi sering dibantah oleh pemilik rumah karena ga ingin rumah yang mereka jual ga laku…_

_Ini cerita yang kudengar dari manager modelingku, salah satu rumah di Blok F, tepatnya rumah yang sudah 20 tahun tak berpenghuni itu memiliki cerita kelam di dalamnya. Awal kisah rumah angker itu adalah pembunuhan satu keluarga oleh seorang psikopat.. dan.._

_Suatu hari seorang gadis yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah sedang asik memainkan hp miliknya, tak berapa lama dia yang biasanya lewat blok F itu sampai di rumah bernomor 3, rumah angker.. dia sudah mendengar desas desus dari rumah itu tapi dia ga menghiraukannya._

_Dia berkata… "Hantu? Aku ga percaya, Cuma omong kosong, keluarga yang dibantai juga sama bodohnya dengan cerita itu"…_

Kise terdiam.. semuanya juga terdiam.. "Jaa apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Oke.. aku ceritakan lanjutannya…"Kise nyengir santai.

_Tanpa ada yang tahu, ternyata gerbang rumah itu terbuka.. muncul sosok pria bertubuh tinggi. Gadis itu menatap heran, tapi… setelah dilihat lebih jelas… dia menjerit kencang.. pria bertubuh tinggi itu.. tidak punya kepala.. kakinya putus satu.. badannya memperlihatkan sebuah rongga bekas dirobek kasar yang masih mengeluarkan darah anyir…_

_Pria buntung berlumur darah segar itu langsung mengejar sang gadis hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjun bebas di persimpangan yang langsung menuju ke jurang.. kepalanya pecah.. dan gadis itu tersangkut di pohon yang dahannya menancap ke punggungnya… sampai akhirnya seorang petugas taksi menemukan jasad sang gadis…_

"Selesai~~" Kise mengakhiri ceritanya, sedangkan yang lain menatap ngeri dan pucet mendengar hal itu.

"Oke.. tiup lilinnya" Akashi dengan tegar membuka suara.

"Nah.. selanjutnya?" Midorima melirik Kuroko.

"Aku?" tanya cowok sayu itu.

"Lakukan Kurokocchi~" sambung Kise. Entah apa yang bakal terjadi.. sebelum semua cerita terkumpul.. tampak bayangan wanita di belakang Kise…

nah selanjutnya... bagaimana dengan Kuroko?

Kisah apa sih yang bakal dibawakannyaa?

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Haaiii Readerss makacii udah mereview**

**maap kurang seremm yaaa**

**hahahaha karena Yuzu sedang dilanda Flu lagi.. -_-**

**makanyaa Yuzu update cepatt! okeeh guys langsung aja **

**R^R **


	3. Chapter 3

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Dislcaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kini kisah datang dari Kuroko dan Midorima! **

**WARNING : TAK BAIK DIBACA KETIKA MATI LAMPU!**

* * *

**Kuburan Blok D... jam 23.00**

"Ini giliran Kuroko.." itulah kata Midorima.

Semuanya sempat agak ragu karena cerita Kise sedikit—meski banyak banget membuat rasa takut mereka ngumpul disitu.

"Ayo Kurokocchi kalahkan ceritaku ya" Kise masih tetap nyengir dengan santai.

"Tumben kau tak takut?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Cuma sekedar cerita apa salahnya sih?" tukas Kise santai padahal Akashi ga hanya menyiapkan ritual cerita saja.

"Baiklah..aku mulai ya.." Kuroko bersiap dengan ceritanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUROKO POV..CERITA HANTU 2..**

_Kisah ini datang dari seorang gadis bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sudah pindah rumah di rumah yang terkenal seram. Tetapi karena murah dan sangat strategis mereka tak menghiraukan apapun lagi, bahkan mereka tak memerdulikan soal hantu atau kutukan.._

_Memang tak ada yang aneh selama seminggu mereka menempati rumah itu, tapi gadis yang bernama Kana merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tempat tidurnya. Dia mengatakan kadang seperti ada yang menggaruk-garuk kayu bawah kasurnya atau kadang ada suara aneh berdecit di sana.. _

_"Bisakah Ayah membelikanku kasur baru?" pinta gadis itu._

_ "Hmm uangnya itu lhoo tapi coba ayah nanti ganti kayunya" Kana lega mungkin hanya bunyi kayu lapuk saja yang mengganggu pikirannya._

_Tak lama bunyi-bunyian di bawah kasur Kana membuat dirinya terganggu. _

_"Huu kasur bodoh! Menyebalkan sekali, sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di bawah sini!" Kana beranjak dari tempat tidur, dia lalu bangun dan langsung melihat apa yang ada di bawah kasurnya.. tanpa sengaja sepasang mata itu menangkap…_

_Sosok penuh darah bertaring tak bermata yang asik menggaruk-garuk kasurnya… "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kise,Aomine,dan Murasakibara langsung memper-meper kea rah Midorima.

"WOOOIII SESAAAKK!" seru cowok kece berambut hijau itu.

"Kenapa kok pada kaget?" tanya Kuroko lempeng.

"Wajahmu yang datar itu makin membuat kami ketar-ketir buoddoohh!" Aomine nangis kejer-kejer sambil meluk Midorima yang keki.

"Kurokocchii! Kau membuat jantungku lari-larii!" seru Kise.

"Kurocchin..muka datarmu makin menyeramkan.." sahut Midorima.

"Lantas apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Akashi berusaha tegar padahal dia kaget setengah mampus setengah gila. Karena ga pengen imagenya rusak Akashi tetep cool dan tenang(modus).

"Anak itu? Mati…?" jawab Kuroko santai.

"AAAAAAHH! Makin ga bener ini!" seru Kise.

"Matikan lilinya Tetsuya" perintah Akashi dengan nada berat sama dipikul ringan sama dijinjing(lho).

"Kalian minggir dariku!" Midorima langsung mensaltokan ketiga mahkluk pelangi itu.

"Jadi..setelah..hmm.. Ryota..barusan kau ngomong ya?" tanya Akashi sebelum melanjutkan cerita.

"Ha? Apa sih Akashicchi.. aku ga ngomong apa-apa" jawab Kise heran.

"….." hening sejenak.

"Mending pulang.." tukas Aomine.

"Jangan kalau kau pulang kita akan bernasip sama seperti kelima orang gadis di kuil Saburo…"

DWEEENGG.. kasus mengerikan itu datang lagi dan menghantam Aomine.

Aura makin kelam, malam makin tua dan eyang sumur makin tambah tua(halah), mereka masih duduk dan total sekarang masih ada 4 lilin yang menyala. "Kalau semua mati apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kita liat saja.." seringai Akashi mendatangkan bed piling.. bukan bed cover dan juga bukan bedmen..

"Selanjutnya silakan pilih siapa yang akan cerita Tetsuya.." Akashi mengomandoi.

"Midorima kun.." jawab Kuroko. "Kenapa aku nanodayo?!" seru Midorima.

"Kau juga memilihku tadi…" sergah Kuroko tak senang. Auman serigala membuat Midorima menciut, semilir angin meneggakkan bulu romanya.

"Haaah… kusso.. oke.. Ini kisah dari lucky itemku"

"Kenapa kau bawa dupa!?" seru Aomine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIDORIMA POV.. CERITA HANTU KE 3..**

_Kisah sebuah toilet yang menyimpan cerita kelam..kabarnya ketika itu ada seorang guru wantia yang gantung diri di toilet bahkan karena tak ada yang tahu mayatnya sudah tergantung hampir 4 hari.._

_Setelah ditelaah ternyata guru itu hendak dipecat karena ketidakbaikannya dalam mengajar, akibat dendam dan putus asa dia gantung diri dan meninggal. Toilet wanita di lantai 3 sebuah gedung sekolah di provinsi A menjadi sangat terkenal keangkerannya._

_Suatu hari 3 orang siswi sedang asyik bercerita tentang kabar itu, sudah 1 bulan berlalu setelah kematiannya tetapi tersiar rumor kalau sekarang dia menghuni toilet wanita itu. _

_"Kabarnya ada seorang siswi yang meninggal karena arwah si guru itu.." bisik salah seorang dari mereka. _

_"Ih serem! Jangan deeh!" seru yang lain. _

_"Tapi apa iya sih? Ga percaya" mereka berlalu begitu saja. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak mengambil pusing hal itu._

_Suatu ketika salah seorang dari ketiganya masuk ke toilet bekas bunuh diri… ada suara merintih, gadis itu terdiam.. hening lagi.. kemudian… terdengar lagi..suara rintihan… tiba-tiba dia merasa hawa dingin…_

_Kemudian saat mendongak dari wastafel dia melihat sosok di depannya bukanlah sosok dirinya tetapi seorang wanita berblazer yang kepalanya sudah hampir putus, dia menyeringai.. kemudian dia menjambak rambut gadis itu… dan membuat dirinya menatap kaca.. sehingga mukanya tak berbentuk lagi…_

_Gadis itu meninggal seketika… wajahnya hancur.. dan cekikikan suara itu masih terdengar hingga beberapa saat.. dan hening…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selesai.." semuanya diam.

"Hmm.. ano.. itu.. apa.. ngg… Midorimachi.. terlalu serius.." sahut Kise pucat.

"Kau ga berbakat cerita.." cletuk Murasakibara.

"Urusenodayo!" Midorima melemparkan triple point shootnya pada Murasakibara.

"Tiup lilinya Shintarou!" perintah Akashi.

"Oh..seperti menyuruh anak TK waktu ulang taon" Aomine dicekik Midorima.

Sepintas sebuah tawa melesat di telinga kisedai.

"Suara apa itu….?" lirik Aomine..

"Nah daripada kau bingung suara apa, sekarang kau yang cerita Daiki" perintah Akashi.

"AKU!?" serunya.

"Iya…" tatapan cetar Akashi membuat Aomine kalap.

"Uh… oke.." jawabnya setuju.

Kisah selanjutnya akan datang dari Aomine..! si ace Kiseki no sedai! saksikan atraksi dan cerita yang akan dibawakan oleh si biru dari grup keajaiban itu!

karena malam semakin tak karuan.. author akan mengatakan

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUUU!**

**####**

**Yeeeeyyyy sudah dua cerita dan akan masuk ke Aominee!**

**maap pasti agak garing karena ceritanya pendek2 **

**soalnya Kisedai ga suka cerita panjang2 wkwkwkw**

**okeeeehh minna san!**

**R^R pleaseee~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kisah selanjutnya akan datang dari si biru dan si ungu!**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO! BANYAK KEGAJEAN! TIDAK BAGUS UNTUK **

**DOSIS TINGGI**

* * *

Kita akan mereview beberapa menit sebelum Aomine melakukan penolakan gede-gedean di depan Akashi. Singkatnya akibat ulah Akashi dan Kuroko, anggota Kisedai yang lain berhasil ikut dalam kondisi serba horror dan mencekam bin gaje di tengah kuburan. Sekarang masih dalam keadaan yang sama Aomine terduduk lemah dengan beberapa hawa negatip di sekitarnya.

"Daiki aku akan pastikan kalau kau tak mau cerita, kepalamu akan habis dalam sesaat" Kini Akashi dengan gagah perkasa mengeluarkan gunting sakti mandra gunannya dan langsung membuat cowok biru itu membatu.

"Tapi..harus cerita apa?" tanya Aomine polos.

"Cerita horror lah masa cerita masa kecil lo.. males gue dengerinnya" Midorima nyeletuk tak berperasaan membuat hati Aomine 'nge-Jleb' banget.

"Aomine kun.. penakut ya?" Kuroko malah ikut memanas-manasi.

"Uuuukkhh…" Aomine langsung bingung total seketika.

"Hei Aominecchi kalau kau tak cerita nanti banyak hantu datang ke sini" Kise nyengir, entah kenapa dari tadi sepertinya dia yang paling tak takut.. berkebalikan dengan apa yang akan ditebak oleh teman-temannya. Si manusia lebay kuning itu bakal sorak-sorai kayak cheerleader karena ketakutan tapi… sekarang dia anteng kayak anak kecil nemu permen loli.

"Oke..okee… aku bakal cerita…" Aomine langsung menyerah.

.

.

**AOMINE POV. CERITA HANTU 4**

**.**

_ Ini kisah seorang guru yang sedang melakukan shift malam, guru itu senang sekali karena dengan adanya shift ini maka gajinya akan dinaikan. Guru muda itu berjaga malam di salah satu sekolah di provinsi A, konon kabarnya sekolah yang dijaganya itu pernah ada kuli bangunan yang tewas tertancap paku ketika sedang memperbaiki kamar mandi._

_Kabarnya hantu penjaga itu suka berkeliaran apabila kita mengetuk-ngetuk tembok sebanyak 3 kali.. tapi karena merasa itu hanya rumor tak penting, guru itu melakukan jaga malamnya dengan hati riang._

_Tak lama dia menyusuri lantai 3, dia melewati kamar mandi pria tempat pekerja bangunan itu tewas. Awalnya dia tak merasakan apapun.. tapi dia merasa ada yang merintih minta tolong… kadang-kadang suara cekikikan terdengar dari sana… guru itu langsung pergi dengan derap langkah berat._

_Tanpa dia sadari dia tak sengaja mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sebanyak 3 kali… dan… saat itulah terdengar bunyi "srek-srek" di belakangnya…. Dan…. Ketika dia mengengok.. tak ada siapapun.. tapi ketika berbalik.. tepat di depan wajahnya seorang pria dengan kepala hancur setengah berlumur darah langsung menatapnya…._

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_._

_._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aomine menjerit. "Ne.. Aominecchi kenapa kau teriak?" tanya Kise heran.

"Kau yang cerita kenapa kau sendiri yang takut..dasar Ahomine" Sindir Midorima.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka ini! Aku terpaksa! Yaampun wahai arwah yang mendiami… mohon maafkan keoonanku!" Aomine nungging-nungging sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Lebay lo.." sindir Murasakibara.

"DIAM!"Aomine menjerit dengan kekuatan bulan(lho?).

"Haaahh…cepat tiup lilinmu bodoh…sekarang giliran Atsushi" Akashi melirik cowok tinggi yang asik ngemil pocky.

"Murasakibara kun kau santai sekali.. ga takut?" tanya Kuroko.

"Daripada hantu.. makanan lebih menarik.." jawabnya kalem. Semua langsung jungkir balik.

"Aaaakkhh cepetan cerita kampret! Gue bosen gela-gelapan…tunggu..gelap-gelapan..?" Aomine langsung menyadari kalau hanya ada 2 lilin yang tersisa.. milik Akashi dan Murasakibara.

"Hmm..oke aku akan cerita..kalau bosen tutup kuping aja" tukas Murasakibara.

"Yasudah cepetan" sela Midorima.

.

.

**MURASAKIBARA POV . CERITA HANTU 5**

**.**

_Cerita ini adalah cerita seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja pindah ke gedung baru kuliahnya. Dia sangat senang dan sangat ingin sekali langsung memakai tempat baru bercat putih itu. tetapi dia tak tahu kalau ada misteri di balik gedung kuliahnya…_

_Kisahnya sekitar 12 tahun lalu terjadi pemerkosaan dan mutilasi di tempat itu, tepat di ruang kelasnya yang bakal dia akan tempati…konon kabarnya sering terlihat sosok melayang tak berkaki itu sering duduk di kelas… kabar lain hantu itu adalah gadis yang diperkosa lalu di potong kakinya.._

_Kembali ke mahasiswa itu berada, dia sepertinya datang terlalu pagi, dia masuk ke kelasnya tapi di sana dia menemukan seorang gadis dengan paras yang pucat seperti porselen.. _

_"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya mahasiswa itu. ketika berbalik, wajahnya yang tirus itu menjawab.. _

_"Tahu..dimana kakiku? Sambil menunjuk sepasang kakinya yang buntung dengan darah amis membanjir.. teriakan membahana terdengar dan kabarnya mahasiswa itu meninggal bunuh diri 2 hari setelahnya…_

_._

_._

"Sekian…"

Aomine menelan ludah… semuanya juga hening… termasuk Akashi yang jantungnya udah ajep-ajep ngedisko kayak burung betet nyanyi 'begadang'(emang burung bisa nyanyi-plak).

"Lalu kenapa mahasiswa itu meninggal eh maksudku bunuh diri?" tanya Midorima.

"Katanya sih karena dihantui oleh gadis itu.. sepertinya hantu itu terus menerornya karena dia masih mencari sepasang kakinya" jawab Murasakibara lempeng. Semua kembali beku.

"Oke Atsushi matikan…" tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Akashi lilin di depan Murasakibara mati, seperti bukan diterpa angin..tapi..ada yang meniupnya.

Aomine udah ketar-ketir, Kuroko sudah siap melakukan misdirection untuk ngacir, sedangkan Kise sudah siap mengcopy kemampuan hantu-hantu di sana untuk melakukan pelarian diri berjamaah bersama Midorima yang sudah siap marathon.

"GYAA! Gue ngerasa ada yang sedang mengawasi kita!" seru Aomine memasang pose OMG.

"Kau berlebihan!" cletuk Midorima.

"Oke berarti tinggal aku saja ya?" semua melirik Akashi seketika.

"Akashicchi..wajahmu..seram…" tukas Kise.

"Baiklah…aku akan cerita.. dan cerita terakhir ini akan menjadi upacara pembukaan untuk kita masuk ke-'SESI' berikutnya" cengiran Akashi sudah membuat bulu kuduk teman-temannya meremang.

"Hiiiii gue udah bed piling!" teriak Aomine.

"Aku ga sabar mendengarnya" sahut Kuroko.

"Waaaaah dia sudah autis!" tukas Aomine lagi.

"Baik…aku akan ceritakan…kisah seram berikutnya…" Akashi terlihat serius.

Sepasang mata heterochromianya berkilat membuat semuanya bakal menjadi lebih mengerikan lagi….

"Musim panas terburuk Kiseki no sedai…..akan dimulai…"sahut Akashi horror.

.

.

semuanya langsung beku...angin bertiup kembali... tanda bahwa Akashi serius.. bukan.. duarius...! kejutan apalagi yang bakal di tunjukan oleh si rambut merah itu?

cerita apa yang bakal dibawakannya? seperti apa acara selanjutnya dari sesi cerita horor kali ini?

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~~**

**haiii haiii akirnya setelah hiatus karena study tour**

**Yuzu kembali mengupload cerita gaje untuk fandom ini**

**okeeehh daripada kepo **

**mending pantengin dan jangan lupa **

**R^R nyaa yaaaa~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Inilah serial terakhir namun awal(gimana sih)**

**dari ritual KISEDAI...**

**WARNING : SEMAKIN GAJE..SEMAKIN GA TAU..SEMAKIN.. HEBAT **

**WARNANYA(PLAK)**

* * *

_Suara-suara aneh bermunculan… aroma melati menyerbak indah nian wanginya, sorakan gagak hitam yang lagi berdemo di depan gedung MPR(lho?), dan tak luput Akashi yang berhasil berubah menjadi 'ALAM' si penyanyi 'Mbah Dukun' siap menerjang semua audiencenya dengan mike dan suara menggelora…._

_._

_._

"Author Kamfret…! Salah setting! Kita lagi ga mau bikin konser!" Akashi dengan OC barunya langsung menghantam Author yang tengah bernarasi panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas itu dengan gunting keramatnya.

Adegan pun berlanjut dengan adu jotos antara Author dengan karater Fanficnya.

"Woi Akashi, lo mau niat cerita ato mau yang laen? Gue kepret lo kalo lo ga cerita" Midorima mengancam dengan lucky itemnya yaitu boneka Voodoo.

"Midorimacchi… kenapa lucky itemmu…" Kise melihat lucky item Midorima dengan tatapan ga banget.

"Ini Lucky Item milikku..jangan protes" sergah si kepala hijau tak mau kalah.

"Mending kita langsung mendengarkan Akashi kun cerita…" Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya mulai dag dig dug jdeerrr karena sepertinya dia barusan melihat ada sebuah kepala manusia terbang melewati dirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Yah..dan aku menang…" Akashi tersenyum bangga tanpa sadar kalau kepalanya langsung di bogem oleh author yang masih saja ngikut-ngikut.

" .. itu pasti sakit…" Aomine berceletuk kala melihat es krim benjol 3 tingkat di kepala merah Akashi.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan cerita.. maaf kalau ceritanya agak menyeramkan…" Akashi mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

Tapi tak lama Kuroko sepertinya mulai merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang mendatangi dia dan kawan-kawannya..

"Perhatian semuanya.. aku akan cerita…" Akashi terududuk tenang dengan posisi bersila.

.

.

.

**AKASHI POV. CERITA HANTU 6..**

_ Aku pernah mendengar tentang sebuah kasus dimana sebuah rumah sakit yang menyembunyikan kedoknya ketika salah seorang pasien meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan.._

_ pasien wanita itu sepertinya korban malpraktek. ketika operasi kanker otak, sang dokter lupa mengambil pisau bedah dalam kepalanya…._

_Kisah itu ditutupi sampai polisi bahkan tak dapat menciumnya, sungguh luarbiasa. Si pasien dinyatakan meninggal dengan alasan pendarahan yang parah, kemudian pasien itu disemayamkan di ruang mayat sampai 4 hari._

_ Konon kabarnya familinya tak mau menguburkan si wanita karena selama hidup wanita paruh baya itu kerap melakukan kekerasan pada sanak saudara bahkan suami dan anaknya._

_Itu adalah kisah tragis dari rumah sakit, kabar angin mengatakan kalau banyak sekali pasien yang melihat sosok menyeramkan dengan kepala terbelah suka berdiri di depan ruang pintu kamar operasi atau kamar mayat._

_Kini… seorang pasien bernama 'KIZU' sedang di rawat di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia menderita usus buntu dan berhasil operasi tapi kini dia harus terbaring sementara selama sebulan untuk pemulihan._

_ Tentunya, Kizu mendengar semua hal yang berhubungan soal kematian wanita malang itu. bahkan Kizu sempat tak mau keluar kamar…_

_ tapi ketika harus ke toilet dia mau tak mau harus melewati ruang operasi._

_ "Sial sekali nasibku ini…" keluh Kizu. _

_Kemudian hari, Kizu melihat ada seorang dokter yang meninggal akibat tertancap sebuah besi panjang di dekat ruang operasi, darahnya banyak.. matanya terbalik.. mulutnya menganga… _

_dan jas putihnya sudah berubah warna… jeritan dimana-mana.. meski disebut hanya kecelakaan, Kizu bersangsi akan hal itu._

_Malamnya.._

_ Kizu pergi ke toilet, meski takut.. dia terus memberanikan diri.. beberapa langkah lagi dia melewati ruang operasi yang luar biasa angker itu…__tak peduli apapun, Kizu berlari kecil tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang menangis di depannya. Bau amis tercium dimana-mana…_

_"Aku harus lari…" pikir Kizu.. dia sudah menyadari kalau itu hantu si wanita dia pun berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar.. tapi…_

_"Kau mau kemanaa?" suara parau nan dingin itu membuat Kizu yang sudah berbalik menengok.. di depannya.. _

_sosok wanita dengan kepala terbelah..darah yang membanjiri… otaknya keluar… mata kirinya menggantung dan satu lagi matanya terbalik.. _

_mulutnya menyeringai aneh dengan luka sobek di bagian kanannya tak luput sebuah gunting menggantung di sela-sela belahan kepalanya yang merah…_

_Sontak Kizu lari dengan sekuat tenaga… tapi sayang.. kakinya terpeleset dan kepalanya langsung menghantam sebuah papan berisi paku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ruang inapnya,_

_ matanya langsung menancap tepat di paku, paku itu tanpa ampun menghujam hingga menerobos cangkang kepala kecilnya.._

_ kini darah segar mulai berceceran.. tubuh Kizu masih menggeliat… suara Kizu yang tertahan seperti tercekik itu tak lama di selingi oleh tawa wanita…._

_ "Hihihihihihiiiiii"_

_._

_._

"Itulah kisahnya…"

Akashi pun menutup ceritnya tapi Akashi terkejut melihat Aomine sudah duduk di belakang Kuroko, Midorima langsung menutup telinganya… dan Murasakibara sudah tak memegang pockey tapi tangannya Aoimne sampe dia kelojotan karena tangan Murasakibara yang aduhai gede bangeeett(author mendadak Alay).

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Akashi sok POLOS.

"Apanya yang KENAPA dasar MANTAN-kapten sialan! Lo mau ngebuat jantung gue lari-lari keliling Tokyoo!?" Midorima dengan enaknya menghina-hina Akashi tak peduli kalau mata Akashi sudah menunjukkan kesinisan dan kejengkelannya.

"Itu cerita bermutu tauu!" sela Akashi dengan kekuatan KAME-HOMBRENG-HOME-HAH miliknya.

"Kok Akashi kun jadi OC begini sih?" Kuroko mendumel tapi tak lama Kuroko memperhatikan Kise yang terdiam sesaat.

"Kise kun? Kau takut?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah maaf Kuroko, aku ga apa-apa" jawab Kise dengan santai. Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Aomine yang masih menarik-narik bajunya,

tapi tak butuh waktu berabad-abad(halah) Kuroko menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.. "KUROKO?" Kise memanggilnya 'KUROKO' dan bukan 'KUROKOCCHI'….

"Kise kun? Kau benar-benar ga apa-apa kan?" Kuroko kembali mengalihkan dirinya ke cowok blonde itu.

"Ha? Apa? Ada apa Kurokocchi?" Kuroko terbengong-bengong…

"Hei Akashi, kau bilang kita akan bercerita kan.. kita sudah cerita semua..dan kau belum niup lilinnya lagi…" Midorima mengingatkan Akashi.

"Oh ups maaf.." Akashi meniup lilinnya. Semua jadi gelap gulita. Tapi tiba-tiba sepercik cahaya muncul dari lilin Kise.

"Hei Kise kau sudah cerita kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku mau cerita lagi dong…" suara Kise yang agak kalem itu membuat semuanya terheran-heran.

"Anggap aja sebagai cerita yang ke 7!" tukas Kise.

"Baiklah..silakan.." Akashi sudah cenat-cenut kayak marmot karena situasi yang semakin menggalau.

"OKEE..!" Kise berseru senang.

.

.

.

**KISE POV. CERITA HANTU 7.**

.

.

_Pernah dengar soal 'Hantu sebelah?'. Hantu yang hanya memiliki sebelah tubuh itu kabarnya sedang nge tren di sekitar perumahan yang dekat aeral perkuburan._

_ Konon Hantu sebelah itu adalah sosok jenasah yang dulunya pernah terlindas truk sampai sebelah tubuhnya hancur berantakan…_

_Hantu sebelah selalu datang lewat jendela.. kabarnya ketika kau mengetuk-ngetuk jendelamu sebanyak 7 kali di tanggal 7 tepat pukul 7 malam maka hantu itu akan datang tepat di depan jendela rumahmu…_

_ hantu sebelah itu sosoknya seorang pria, dengan celana jeans dan baju biru, dari samping sih memang terlihat biasa tapi ketika melihat dari depan kau akan melihat sebelah tubuhnya yang kosong dengan organ-organ menggantung serta darah yang meluncur dimana-mana…_

_Kabar itu terdengar sampai ke telinga salah seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi yang baru datang, dia tak percaya dan dia pun melakukan ritual yang sama seperti rumor itu._

_ tepat di depan jendela… di malam tanggal 7 dan mengetuk sebanyak 7 kali. Awalnya tak ada apa-apa.. tapi..ada sebuah bayangan..samar-samar,si mahasiswa tampak biasa..tapi tanpa sadar sosok itu menghilang._

_karena menganggap lelucon, mahasiswa itu masuk ke kasurnya, ketika dia hendak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.._

_sosok hantu sebelah..sudah ada di sampingnya..terbaring dengan lukanya yang mengerikan.. _

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_._

_._

_._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aomine, Midorima, dan Akashi langsung melakukan paduan suara dengan nada dasar 'F' Fales.

"Kiseeeee!" seruan Aomine membuyarkan ketakutan mereka.

"Kise kun, ceritamu bagus..lho..Kise kun?" sosok Kise yang tadi bercerita sudah tak ada lagi, hanya ada ruang kosong di dekat Kuroko.

"Lho..kenapa kalian teriak-teriak sih?" Kise datang dari belakang Murasakibara.

"Lho?Kisecchi darimana kau?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Heee aku mencari toilet nii..tadi kebelet.. jadi aku ga sempet pamit" jawab Kise sambil nyengir.

"Bukannya kau tadi sedang cerita? Jangan ngeles!" hardik Midorima.

"Hidoiii-ssuu! Aku lagi buang air mana mungkin aku cerita!" seru Kise merasa disalahkan.

"Bukannya kau masih ada saat Akashi cerita?" tanya Aomine.

"Waktu Akashicchi selesai aku sudah lari ke belakang…" jawab Kise.

Semua terdiam….

"Jaa…" Kuroko memelankan suaranya.

"Jadi..yang tadi cerita itu…." sambung Aomine.

"SIAPA?" Jawab Akashi.

"Maksud kalian apa sih?" Kise masih tak mengerti.

Tak berselang, suara cekikikan datang dari arah perkuburan… semua langsung bergidik ngeri pake banget.

"Huaaaaa aku mau pulaaaaanng! Ini sudah jam 2 pagii!" tukas Aomine.

"Masih ada 1 ritual lagi..kalau kau pergi sekarang kau akan digentayangi!" Akashi menjawab cepat.

"RITUAL?" kompak Aomine cs minus Akashi tentunya.

"Kita akan menyusuri…" Akashi melanjutkan.

"Menyusuri apa?" tanya Midorima.

"KUBURAN" sound efek petir langsung datang ketika jawaban Akashi meluncur.

"Dan kalau kalian tak melakukan ini selama musim panas kita akan digentayangi…" sahut Akashi lagi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!" Aomine teriak.

"HIDOI-SSU! DASAR MANTAN KAPTEN!" Kise jempalikan.

"AKASHIIIIII!" Midorima koprol.

"Kau serius!?" Kuroko langsung bercengo ria.

"Wahh…hebat" Murasakibara nari hula-hula.

"Jangan protes!" tak ada yang mampu melawan, meski maksud hati ingin lari apa daya Kaki tak sampai, mereka akan melakukan ritual super untuk menyusuri perkuburan….

Bagaimana kisah kasihnyaaa? apakah mereka berhasil melalui KUBURAN dengan dibekali hanya dengan sebatang LILIN?

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~~**

**Minna~~ maaf lama menungguu...**

**oh yaa just for remind.. i will be have my final exam on 3rd JUNE until 12 JUNE so Yuzu will absent on 31 May for a while**

**yuzu will start update after 12 JUNE. **

**ewww Yuzu kasihan sih sama Akashi cs tapi demi kepentingan penulisan Yuzu akan menyatakan ini serial yang bakal update lagii~~ maaf yaa hehehehe**

**okee**

**langsung saja yaaa R^R pleasee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Next Stage untuk para Kisedai unyu di ritual mereka semua wkwkwk**

**WARNING,WARTEG, WARNET- ga tau lagi dah...**

**lanjuuuttt...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELINGAN-**

**"Jaaaan maaf karena ada sebuah pertanyaan khusus dari nona/tuan readers bernama ResyaAfhirsa00018! Ini pertanyaan langsung lho" sahut Author riang gembira. "Cepetan oi kita mau take nih.." Sela Midorima. **

**"Bawel lu… nih pertanyaannya" Yuzu mendepak Midorima ke panggung**

_**THE QUESTION IS :**_

_**kenapa Akashi suruh mereka kumpul dikuburan. Apakah kalo mereka gak dateng ke kuburan, mereka bakal dihantuin? Soalnya kan aneh juga kalo harusnya si Akashi kalo gamau dihantuin, ga usah dateng ke kuburan jg kali...**_

**"Karena Akashi males jawab panjang lebar kali tinggi itu.. Yuzu akan simpulkan sendiri…"**

**-Alesan Akashi membawa para Kisedai ke Kuburan tak lain adalah untuk mengisi acara 'hang out' mereka yang disarankan oleh Kuroko ketika siang hari dan sebagai LATIHAN(jujur).**

**-Yang kedua, Akashi ga takut dihantuin, bahkan menurut penuturan bocah ingusan(ditampar Akashi) itu, dia ga takut sama setan selama dirinya benar… kalo masalah dateng ga dateng mungkin itu udah di dalem rencananya.**

**-Yang terakir…Akashi merasa dirinya ga bakal dihantuin.. walo itu sebaliknya.. mau dihantuin ato ga itu terserah Author karena di sini Akashi ga punya hak apapun untuk ngubah plotnya—hehehehe… dan kenapa harus ke kuburan? Karena Akashi ga tau jalan lain selain ke kuburan dan rumahnya..**

**SEKIAN-**

**.**

**.**

"Yang terakir itu aku ga setuju" sergah Akashi sebal.

"Jadi itu alasan dikau membawa kita ke sini..Hei Akashi…" Midorima sudah pundung kayak dompet yang kekeringan duit itu menghardik Akashi yang sibuk dengan lilinnya.

"aku rasa itu bukan ALASAN" Jawab Kuroko.

"Kau ini.. sampai begitu juga.. kenapa ga ajak ke tempat hang out yang lebih normal..kayak mencari buku MAI-CHAN?" Aomine langsung dismack down oleh Kuroko membuatnya K.O dengan skor 1-0.

"Yaah habis kalian ga bakal mau diajak ke tempat kayak perpustakaan atau bahkan ruang rapat ayahku kan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada 'SANTAI' kayak Bang ROMA.

"Kalau ke perpus sih ga masalah..tapi kenapa harus ke tempat meeting ayahmu Akashicchi..?" tanya Kise dengan hebatnya.

"Barang kali kalian mau bebersih di sana" jawaban Akashi langsung membuat Midorima naik darah.

untungnya Kuroko dan Aomine langsung menghentikan cowok berambut hijau itu untuk menerbangkan sebuah batu nisan marmer dengan shoot akuratnya itu.

"Oke..kalian udah tau alesannya.. jadi mending kalian langsung jangan banyak cingcong dan kemarikan tangan kalian.." komando Akashi, di tangan kanannya sudah ada sebuah bunga oleander dan di tangan kirinya, kaleng arisan yang disimpannya muncul tanpa diundang.

"Itu buat apa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kita akan masuk ke Kuburan ini..dengan nomor urut! SIAPA YANG DAPAT, dia yang jalan pertama" jawab Akashi. Terang saja semua muka Kisedai sudah membentuk tulisan 'OMG' gede-gede.

Akashi sudah selesai mengeluarkan 'gulungan' maut di kalengnya, dan kini masing-masing cowok kece itu sudah siap menerima ajal perjalanan mereka. "Aku juga dapat.. kalian, buka gulungan itu" jawab Akashi lagi. Semua langsung memejamkan mata—terutama Aomine dan Kise, sedangkan sebagian tulisan di kertas itu sudah terlihat.

"HOREE AKU MENANG CIIIN!" Kise berseru membuat semuanya terjungkal,

"WOII KITA GA LAGI ARISAN! Dan kenapa lo berubah kayak banci kesambet?" hina Aomine.

"Eh maap Aominecchi kebawa suasana..biar ga tegang" jawab Kise santai. "Aku dapat no. 4!" seru si kuning manisan(lha?) itu lagi.

"Aku 3.." jawab Murasakibara.

"Aku dapet no 2.." jawab Kuroko.

"No 5" Akashi memperlihatkan kertasnya.

"Aku dapet no 6.." jawab Aomine agak pundung.

Hening sesaat..

"Are? Kok Cuma segini.. no 1 siapa?" Kise bingung. Semua langsung melirik Midorima yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Jaa kalau begitu Shintarou yang pertama" jawab Akashi terlihat dengan senyum kemenangan di wajah imutnya.

"AKU ORA TERIMOO(walah Midorima jadi Jowo)! Kenapa harus yang ke 1" seru cowok berkacamata itu.

"Soalnya kau kan selalu 'LUCKY'" jawab Kuroko.

"Dan itu pertanda kau sudah LUCKY hari ini" Kise tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berhenti bercanda! Aku mau pulang!" Midorima yang baru melangkah beberapa jengkal langsung terdiam melihat jalan keluar di ujung sana sudah banyak mahkluk-mahkluk gaje bin abal yang udah limited edition alias udah jadi bangke alias yang udah ga idup lagi…

"Jadi kau mau pulang, SHINTAROU?" Akashi agak menekankan ucapannya.

"Kau mau menembus gerombolan hantu di depan sana, Midocchin?" Murasakibara masih dengan snacknya.

"AKU JALAN!" Midorima berbalik arah dan langsung mengambil lilin dan jalan kea rah Kuburan.

"Hei, Shintarou, kau belum tau harus apa kan?" seru Akashi. "Memangnya aku harus ngapain!?" tanya Midorima.

"Ini! Pergilah ke makam paling ujung di jalan ini, taruh bunganya dan kembalilah ke sini..semakin kau mengulur waktu maka kau akan semakin dihantui!" Akashi mengoper setangkai bunga oleander pada Midorima.

"Cuma itu? mudah.." Midorima kembali berpaling.

"Midorima kun, jangan dishoot ya..taruh bunganya…" perkataan Kuroko menohok hati Midorima, darimana si cebol itu tau apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Aku tauu emangnya siapa yang mau nge shoot benda seringan ini!?" seru Midorima lagi.

"CUMA ORANG IDIOT YANG MELAKUKANNYA" Jawab Kuroko cs berjamaah.

Midorima udah ga mau mendengarkan ocehan kawan-kawan sintingnya, dia berjalan.. dan terjatuh.. karena lumpur.. dia pun bernyanyi.. 'Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi…' sambil niru gayanya Taupik Hidayat yang lagi nyemes di lapangan(lho kok).

"Akashi…kau akan mendapatkan lucky itemmu..akan kubawakan tulang dari kuburan ini…" geram Midorima yang mukanya udah kayak kucing kecebur jamban dengan tempelan ato lebih tepatnya tanah-tanah lembek yang basah karena habis disiram sore tadi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Cuma bunyi 'keceplak-keceplok-preeet—kepreet—prepet-prepet'.. oh jangan berpikiran kalo Midorima lagi kentut ato lagi dengerin lagu yang judulnya 'Pret-pret-prepet' itu ya.. itu suara sepatu Midorima yang belok karena lumpur.

"Ck.. bunyi sepatu gue kayak inul lagi live streaming di panggung yang banyak orang e'eknya" keluh Midorima lagi.

Karena sibuk dengan kepalanya yang ga karuan, Midorima ga menyadari kalau ada sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di samping kanannya. Midorima melewatinya tanpa berpaling dari sepatu malangnya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama… dia berhenti…

"….Gue merasa ada yang ga rebes" gara-gara ketakutan, kosakata Midorima jadi blepotan. "Setau gue yang idup di sini Cuma gue dan temen-temen gue yang dari tadi ngebuat gue sengsara lahir batin.." pikir Midorima lagi, bufferingnya lamaaa banget sampe author cape nunggunya.

"JANGAN MENENGOK!" itulah satu kata yang dikatakan hati kecil Midorima. Tangannya udah gemeteran, kakinya udah lemes kayak dikasi pelumas ENTOP ONE.

Tapi hebatnya Midorima masih aja nengok! Tuh kan dasar si Shooter no.1, kebanyakan nembakin bola, jadi telmi deh(ini apa lagi).

_ "Kamu sendirian?.. temani..aku dong…"_ jawab sosok astral di depan matanya…

wanita dengan rambut terurai ke depan.. bajunya yang sebagian terciprat darah yang masih segar itu mendongak… dia memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing..matanya melotot tapi putih..dan mata kirinya bolong dan kosong….

"…" Midorima terpaku beberapa saat tapi… seperti kata pepatah.. **"ADA UDANG DI BALIK REMPEYEK'**(halah), Midorima langsung berlari sprint dengan kekuatan bulannya Sailormoon.

Semua penghuni kuburan langsung cengo ngeliat ada benda aneh hijau yang disangka alien itu lari dengan jurus 'Kaki Seribu'.

"Di sana!" Midorima melihat sebuah nisan yang di sana sudah ada 1 bunga oleander.

"Haaah haaahh Akashii..Kuroko.. KUPRETT.." Midorima berjongkok sejenak. Dia lalu menaruh bunga itu.

"Memangnya ada yang laen ya yang udah naruh bunganya?" pikir Midorima.

"Deeuuh sebodo teuing..mending pulang" Midorima lalu kembali secepatnya sebelum ada 'benda' aneh yang melambai pada dirinya.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Midorima sudah muncul di tempat dia start.

"Waaah hebaat, shooter paling berani sepanjang abad masehi!" puji Kise. "Tua amat" cletuk Kuroko.

"Gimana rasanya melakukan inspeksi mendadak di kuburan, Midocchin?" Tanya Murasakibara menepuk pundak kawan nistanya.

"Jangan ingatkan perasaan gue kayak mau dibacok-bacok gara-gara setan sialan yang ngehadang gue kayak di terminal bus!" geram Midorima beserta epek kelam di belakangnya.

"Eh wah..gawat kita bakal dibantai.." sahut Aomine sweatdrop.

"Jaa selanjutnya.. Tetsuya" Akashi melirik Kuroko yang sudah siap, keberadaanya yang samar-samar itu bahkan mungkin bisa ngebuat hantu juga sport jantung karenanya.

"Untung ada Misdirection" jawab Kuroko lempeng.

"JANGAN GUNAKAN ITU!" Seru Aomine, Midorima dan Kise berbarengan.

"Hati-hati Kurokocchi! Banyak sesuatu di sana!" seru Kise. Kuroko pun berjalan, dia Cuma membawa sebatang lilin yang ketip-ketip kegeeran… dia lalu berjalan terus sampai di pertengahan..

Apakah yang akan ditemukannya di sana? Apa dia bakal bernasib kayak Midorima sang juara? Mari kita simak di next chapter!

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Akirnya selesai juga nih Chapter, wuiihh sudah sampai di edisi khusus survive ke kuburan.. **

**semoga berhasil Kisedai I LOP U PULL..**

**Hehehe semoga ini jadi lebih menarik.. karena akan banyak kejutan kedepannya…**

** okeh guys.. R^R okaaayy…**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kini giliran Kuroko dan Murasakibara dalam Kuburan!**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, ANEH, AJAIB, THIS IS IT... ALA CHEF..#Lupakan..**

* * *

Peserta pertama telah dilewati oleh si manusia Hijau aka Midorima Shintarou dengan senang hati, dia berhasil melewati alam barza dan berbagai penghuni absurd yang berada di kuburan itu. sedangkan kini Kuroko akan menjadi 'TUMBAL' yang kedua… apa reaksinya ketika melihat hantu?

.

.

"Itu pertanyaan ga penting.." Midorima langsung mendepak Author, author menyerang dengan gesit, dibalas dengan hook kiri, dibalas oleh author dengan jurus 'tokai no jutsu' lalu Midorima melakukan serangan tetapi Author menendangnya saudaraaa dan GOOLLLL!

"ACARA OPO IKI?" Sekarang Aomine yang jadi belepotan kosakatanya, dia jadi anak kampung dengan logat medok kayak indo'TIIIITTTT'.

"Lupakan pertempuran itu..Author kita memang agak tidak waras" perkataan Akashi langsung disambut oleh jitakan hebat dari Author lagi.

"Ah yang kedua kali Akacchin.." jawab Murasakibara melihat Akashi dengan es krim benjol 3 tumpuk.

"Nee bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi yaa?" Kise melirik jalan setapak yang dilalui oleh Kuroko.. di ujung sana gelap.. membuat si kuning itu bergidik dan kembali memandang Midorima yang sudah di K.O oleh author..

.

.

.

.

Oke kita tinggalkan sejenak manusia unyu di luar kuburan.. mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko Tetsuya si Phantom man itu di dalam arena(emangnya mau maen sepak bola).

.

.

.

O_O

* * *

Kuroko sedang menyusuri jalan yang dilalui Midorima pertama kali, dia merasa kalau lumpur mulai memenuhi sepatunya, Kuroko agak minder karena sepatu ini adalah sepatu terakir yang dia punya.. sedangkan sepatu lainnya sedang ia cuci ke laundry..(lhaaa).

"Hawanya horror.. apalagi Cuma ada Lilin..kurasa Akashi kun berlebihan..kalau aku sampe kesurupan akan kugentayangi dia.." gumam Kuroko kesal meski dalam wujud ekspresi datar yang makin membuatnya tambah horror.

"Kenapa harus bunga Oleander?" Kuroko masih menatap.. dan melirik dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang nyanyii 'Lirikkan matamu menarik hatiii~~ oo senyumanmuu najong sekalii~~" Kuroko mendapatkan asal suara cempreng bin jelek itu.

Sesosok..sebuah..atau selontong? Pocong sedang asik dangdutan.. entah kenapa Kuroko malah memperhatikan si pocong yang asik goyang pinggul yang ga bangeeettt…

"Ada nasi bungkus panjang…" sahutnya.

"Heii ga sopan, emangnya gue makanan..!?" seru si pocong sewot.

"Ah dia dengar" tukas Kuroko lagi.

"KAMU YANG NGOMONG KERAS-KERAS…!" Hardik si pocong kembali.

Sejenak hening…. "Anoo..sumimasen..kenapa kau masih hidup? Emang di Jepang ada Pocong ya?" tanya Kuroko agak heran.

"Heeeehh ini namanya globalisasi dasar bocah cebol! Udah sana daripada ngurusin orang mati mending lo capcus yee sebelum gue depak lo" sahut si pocong mule keki.

"Memangnya kau mau menendangku dengan apa? Kaki aja diiket" PLAK sebuah sandal jepit melayang, ternyata si ocong itu melemparkan sandal dengan kepalanya!

"Cepetan minggat ato butuh gue sundul kepala lo kayak melon!?" ancam si pocong.

"Iyaaa… dasar pocong sentiment" Kuroko mulai males dan kembali ke jalan yang benar…(?).

Dengan keadaan super mencekam juga wajah Kuroko yang makin kelam.. anak itu mulai celingukan, dia mule gugup..dan dia mule berhalusinasi atau berijaminasi kalau tiba-tiba ada sosok hantu yang memegang kakinya. Tanpa sadar Kuroko langsung loncat-loncat ngeliat kuburan yang lebih tepatnya garis finish untuknya. Dia meletakkan bunga itu dan berbalik ke belakang untuk cao!.

Tanpa menunggu perkiraan dari Ki Joko Stupid..(baca : Ki joko Bodong(?)), Kuroko melihat sosok tak berkepala berada di balik nisan yang menjadi tempat dirinya menaruh bunga.. rongga kosong di sosok itu membuat Kuroko terdiam sesaat..

"….." hening…sampe Authornya ga tau mau ngasih soungepek apaan.. karena keduanya sama-sama ga bicara.

"HITSURESHIMASU.. (PERMISI)" Kuroko menunduk sedikit, dia berbalik, dan dengan kecepatan ala Flaz, Kuroko melakukan misdirection sambil berlari, Kuroko pun di dalem atinya ingin mencoba gaya baru dengan lari marathon..dijamin Kagami akan bangga sekaligus terharu karena bola yang bakal dioper Kuroko akan OUT semua..

Kuroko tak menggubris apa-apa selain 4 kata yang ada di kepalanya 'L-A-R-I'.. sungguh malang nian nasib si bocah kece itu.

.

.

.

.

O_O

* * *

Sementara kita tinggalkan pelari hitam kita(halah) kita kembali ke Murasakibara yang sedang anteng memandang indahnya bulan, padahal ga ada bulan di atas sana..

"Murasakibaracchi.. nanti giliranmu, kau ga takut?" tanya Kise.

"Aku baru dapet is-mail dari Muro chin" jawab Murasakibara seenak jidatnya.

"E-MAIL Murasakibara.." koreksi Akashi.

"Yaahh begitulah..kata Murochin dia lagi di L.A sama Kagamicchin.. katanya dia di sana juga lagi ketemu setan… dan banyak lagi macemnya, sayang aku ga bisa liat langsung karena bukan hape 3g" Murasakibara bicara panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok itu.

"Kurasa kalo nyangkut Himuro dia agak…ng.. cerewet yaa?" tanya Midorima.

"Dasarnya emang kangen ya begitu" cletuk Akashi.

"Kalo Himurocchi kangen ga sama Murasakibaracchi?"tanya Kise polos.

"Kalau kau nanya gitu aku langsung yakin Murasakibara akan nge-dunk kepalamu langsung ke tengah kuburan" pernyataan berkelas Midorima langsung membuat si model kuning bintang iklan sampo(?) itu terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai curiga kenapa Kuroko ga balik.

"Mana Tetsu? Jangan bilang dia kesurupan dan akan menggentayangi kita" Aomine yang dari tadi pundung bangkit dengan semangat josgandos cetar membahana badai Katrina.

"Jangan ngomong yang ga-ga deh" Kise mulai takut.

"Kalian kangen aku?" sosok berlumpur di belakang Aomine langsung membuat Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima, serta Akashi berteriak ala cheerleader

"WUAAAAAAAA!"

"Kuroko! Jangan menganggetkanku!" Midorima melabrak Kuroko.

"Habis dari tadi kupanggil ga pada jawab" sahut Kuroko.

"Makanya manggil yang keras Tetsu! Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot" keluh Aomine.

"Kan 'NYARIS'" sambar si kecil imut biru itu lagi.

"TETSUUUU!" Aomine ga terima, dia langsung mencari tali untuk gantung diri tapi dihentikan oleh Akashi.

"Kau mau jadi penghuni tambahan di sini Daiki?" Akashi siap meluncurkan misil gunting ke kepala Aomine.

"Eh ga kalo gitu ceritanya aku juga bakal mati sekarang..Akashi.." Aomine sweatdrop melihat kumpulan gunting bermerek di tangan Akashi siap meluncur.

"Baiklah.. Atsushi sekarang giliranmu" Akashi melirik Murasakibara.

"Yaah padahal lagi bales e-mail Muro chin.." Murasakibara menutup hape ungu di tangannya dan mengambil bunga oleander, si jangkung itu siap melibas segala jenis hantu dengan tingginya yang aduhai luar biasa..

"Aku yakin banget dia ga bakal takut.. yang ada setan pada lari semua" Kise menambahkan.

"Jangan menjelaskan hal yang udah pasti, Ryota" Akashi Cuma geleng-geleng kayak anak DUGEM. Lalu Midorima angguk-angguk kayak anak Metal.

.

.

.

.

O_O

* * *

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak anak dugem dan metal itu, kembali ke.. Murasakibara. Langkahnya yang berat membuat celananya yang panjang itu mulai kena lumpur, sekarang Murasakibara mulai sebal karena celana itu celana paporitnya yang sering dia pakai..

"Ini kan celana yang dibeliin Murochin" keluh Murasakibara dengan sebatang lilin yang keliatan kuatir(halah).

"Murocchiiiin…. Kau dimana sih.. ke L.A segala…" entah apakah dia menderita 'partner-complex' atau over protectip sama Himuro, karena yang dari tadi dicari oleh Murasakibara adalah Himuro.

Tak berapa lama Murasakibara datang ke Nisan itu, dia meletakkan bunganya.. dan sesosok wanita tanpa bola mata sudah duduk di depan Murasakibara.. darahnya mengalir deras bagaikan aliran Bengawan Solo(lho),

Sejenak hening… tapi tiba-tiba hantu itu mulai ketakutan… Murasakibara masang tampang ketika dirinya sedang ada di lapangan basket, lama-lama hantu itu mule ciut nyalinya.

"Heiii… cepat menyingkir dari siniii…." Murasakibara ga nanggung-nanggung mematahkan sebuah batu kuburan di sebelah kirinya, aura negatip langsung menyebar… tak lama hantu itu mulai gemeteran kayak ngeliat jin tomang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Hantu itu menjerit dengan suara falsetto dan dengan sedikit ketukan 4/4 si mbak kunti langsung ngacir entah kenapa sambil nangis.

.

.

.

.

O_O

* * *

Di luar kuburan… "Kok ada yang tereak ya?" tanya Aomine. "Murasakibara?" tanya Midorima.

"Masa suaranya cewek? Sejak kapan Murasakibara kun transgender?" jawaban Kuroko langsung ngebuat rekannya jungkir balik.

"Tetsuya.. sejak kapan kau jadi OOC begini? Bener deh.. kau rada oke…" tanya Akashi.

"Yang jelas sebelum Negara api menyerang" jawab Kuroko lagi. Kembali Akashi melakukan koprol indah. Setelah percakapan aneh bin sarap itu Murasakibara muncul dengan tampang yang sama dengan wajahnya waktu pertama kali masuk.

"Murasakibaracchi kau hebaaat!" seru Kise.

"Ah yaa..Cuma ada gangguan kecil" jawab Murasakibara sambil nyemil.

"Nee siapa yang teriak tadi, yang jelas bukan kau kan?" tanya Midorima.

"Oh itu, tadi ada kuntilanak di batu nisan..karena wajahnya jelek dan bau aku usir aja pake batu nisan…" terang si kepala ungu itu.

"UAAAHH! GAWAT! DIA AUTIS…TUNGGU..DIA GILAAA!" suara hati Kuroko cs minus Akashi mulai terdengar di penjuru dunia(author ngedadak alay).

"Yossshh sekarang giliranku!" Kise bersemangat langsung melaju untuk masuk ke kuburan.

"Hati-hati Kise kun..banyak sesuatu di dalam" seru Kuroko.

"Orang oon ga bakal di gentayangin hantu.." cela Aomine.

"Hidoiioo! Aku kan juga ikut uji nyali! Memangnya aku Aominecchi yang sukanya kabur ke rumah Momoicchi!?" hardik Kise.

"Haaaahh! Lo ngajak ribut yaaa! Mau gue jadiin dendeng lo?!" sekarang keduanya malah asik ribut sendiri-sendiri dan kalau Midorima tidak mengeluarkan lucky itemnnya yang sekarang sudah ganti menjadi boneka jelangkung, keduanya ga bakal selese sampe pagi.

"GYAAAA! Jauhkan itu Midorima!" Aomine mundur 4 langkah serong kanan maju jalan.

"Makanya jangan ribut ato gue tendang muka lo" Midorima memicingkan mata seksinya ke Aomine."Dan kau! Cepat pergiiiii!" Midorima melempari Kise dengan shuriken yang entah dia temukan entah darimana.

"GOMENASAAAAAIII!" Kise lari super cepat dengan kelas eksekutip menuju kea rah kuburan.

"Jaa..bagemana nasib Kisea kun, nee Akashi kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kita akan melihatnya langsung" jawab Akashi.

"Kita ga lagi LIVE STREAMING.." jawab Kuroko lagi.

"Setidaknya kita masih ON AIR di fanfict ini Tetsuya" terang Akashi ga mau kalah.

"Kalo bicaramu gitu.. kau jadi orang yang nyebelin.." cela Kuroko.

hening sejenak… kemudian adegan beralih ke Kuroko yang dijitaki oleh Akashi. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

Apakah.. mereka bakal bisa keluar dari situasi iniii? masih dengan kekepoan kaliaann makanya stay tuune di sini!~~

.

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUUU**

**Haaii minna sebagai hadiah sebelum Yuzu Hiatus dan kembali lagi tanggal 12 nanti, ini adalah chapter yang akan**

**membawa kalian pada imajinasi dimana Kuroko dan Murasakibara dan kawan2nya berOOC riaa **

**ga tau kenapa mungkin karena mau aja... **

**sooo sankyuu untuk semuanya, Yuzu harus pamit dulu untuk Final test, **

**see you in 12 June..! in new chapter! **

**Oh ya dont forget to R^R yeaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Pada akirnya Kise pun datang dan kembali**

**dengan Akashi di dalamnya..? maksudnya? baca aja dah**

**WARNING : PENUH IMAJINASI, FANTASI, KEOONAN, KEGILAAN dan **

**KESARAPAN BERENCANA...**

* * *

**ONE SHOOT : **

**Yuzu message :YUZU DISINII! YEEEYY! Akhirnya setelah hiatus karena beberapa kendala yaitu US, perjuangan, pertempuran dan kehebatan(halah) terjadi selama tanggal 3 sampai 12 Juni.. haahh lega rasanya kembali lagi dengan cerita luar biasa yang akan Yuzu berikan.. readers maap yaa atas kehiatusan Yuzu ini.. yuk langsung cekidot ke Kisedai di tengah kuburan!...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

LOKASI : KUBURAN...

Masih dengan pemadangan super serem yang ga kalah seremnya sama muka Amingwati, Kise si mahkluk kuning cool kita ini sedang berlari menuju ke perkuburan.. sebenarnya sih dia sudah ada di kuburan..tapi sedikit review, gara-gara argument konyol si kuning ini dengan si Ahomine dodol itu, Midorima langsung melemparkan Kunai yang membuat Kise kalang kabut sampe dia marathon ke dalem kuburan nan jauh di mato(lho?).

.

.

"Buseeett… kenapa Midorimacchi jadi Ninja begini yaa? Setauku dia ga pernah bilang belajar melempar begituan…haduuh kepala ijo sialan" Kise sempoyongan berhenti di salah satu kuburan, dia masih ga bisa menalar, meraba, melihat, atau menerawang(emangnya duit) bagaimana kawan shooter no.1 nya jadi banting setir jadi Ninja no.1 pelempar apa aja.

"Ngomon-ngomong ini.. dimana yaa? Waahh aku lupa aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas Akashicchi" Kise garuk-garuk kepala, dia celingukan, kemudian dia berjalan lurus melewati rambu lalulintas(plak) Dengan berbekal lilin yang udah 5 watt dan sebuah bunga oleander Kise berjalan terussss…

.terusss…teruuss..nabrak(Author digampar Kise).

"Aku harap ga akan ada 'aku' yang lain deh.." Kise teringat akan kejadian sewaktu bercerita.

Suasana horror kembali menerkam Kise, dia yang awalnya masih nyatai kayak dipantai membakar satai itu langsung jedag jedug hatinya kayak dijedotin ke tembok(author mendadak alay).

"Kenapa sih Authornya pake acara nempatin kita ke sini?" (Masalah buat looo?) keluh Kise. Tiba-tiba dia terantuk sesuatu, mukanya langsung kejedor batu nisan dan terjadilah kecelakaan.

"Addooohh emaaakkk sial banget sih nasibkuuu… udah mau dibacok temen sendiri sekarang dicium sama batu marmer" Kise mengaduh karena idungnyalah yang jadi korban.

Kise tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu, nisan yang di tabraknya ternyata adalah nisan yang harusnya dia tuju.

"Ck.. untungnya udah nyampe.." tak berapa lama sambil meletakkan oleander di atas Nisan, Kise melihat sosok tinggi gede item melotot ke arahnya, dia ada di belakang Kise.

"HIIIIIII! MAAP OM..GA MAKSUD GANGGU!" Kise nunduk-nunduk, entah kenapa dia jadi kayak si Sakurai.

_"Om-om sembarangan..gue bukan om lu tao!"_ si mahkul item gede itu nyewot.

"Lah trus masa aku kudu manggil situ MBAK sih?" tanya Kise malah sekarang jadi rada oke.

_ "Hush malah tambah ga karuan kan.. lu si model itu ya?"_ tuan gede item yang ternyata adalah om genderuwo malah balik nanya.

"Hah? Iya emang napa? Eh om mau nanya.. om tuh 'APA' sih?" sisi ihnosen si Kise keluar.

_"Gue Genderuwo yang ga tau kenapa bisa nyampleng ke sini…gue kira disini Puncak Bogor..eh malah nyampe ke Jepang.."_ jelasnya.

"Jadi om hantu transmigrasi ya?" tanya Kise kepo.

_"Kayaknya.. lho kok lu yang malah nanyain gue..gue tadi nanya lu si model di majalah itu kan?"_ om genderuwo mulai kesel.

"Eh eh iya om..saya emang model..kenapa om? Jangan marah om jangan makan saya ya om, daging saya banyak formalinnya..ga ada niat ganggu kok" Kise mulai panic lagi.

_ "Emang siapa yang mau makan lu sih? Gue mau minta tanda tangan…"_ jawab om genderuwo.

"HAH?" Kise melotot tingkat kabupaten.

_"Gue suka baca majalah lo en gue nge fans ma lo..!"_ jawab si om hantu itu lagi. Kise masi ngebatu kayak celengan.

"Ya..yaudah mana.." Kise nandatanganin majalah yang dikasi sama om genderuwo.

_ "Oke.. Asiiikk enyaaakk gue dapet tanda tangan artiis looo! Seneng deeh apdet status ah di fesbuk sama twitter!"_ Om genderuwo jingkrak-jingkrak kayak cacing kepanasan, keliatannya dia girang kayak tante girang, sedangkan Kise masih cengo banget..

"Dunia persetanan jaman sekarang nyeremin banget ya.. kayaknya kalo minta pesugihan yang diminta bukan tumbal tapi minta hape android kali ya? Ato malah BB.. jangan bilang malah minta pin bbnya? Aduh.. jaman-jaman…" Kise geleng-geleng masih depresi karena dirinya terkenal. Yang buat dia tambah pundung adalah dia ternyata dikenal oleh seluruh mahkluk di dunia nyata maupun akerat bahkan di dunia lain(baca: dunia gaib).

kemudian Kise berlalu...

.

.

.

.

.

Kise kembali dengan perasaan campur aduk rasa nano-nano ato kayak nasik uduk yang macem-macem lauknya tapi jadiin satu.

"Kise kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko Nampak perhatian.

"Huee Kurokocchi tumben kamu perhatian" jawab Kise agak terharu.

"Ga sih Cuma mau mastiin Kise kun yang dateng bukan Kise kun yang lain.." sergah Kuroko dengan tampang kayak tipi LCD FLAT.

"HIDOIO! Tau ga tadi masa ada setan minta tanda tangan diriku? Apa tampangku ini begitu eksotis ampe ke dunia gaib juga pada tau?" seru Kise mencak-mencak.

"Itu mah bagus dong..fans lu bertambah" jelas Aomine.

"Yaa tapi ga ampe ke dunia yang lain-lain juga kaleee" kealayan Kise mulai muncul.

"Ya udah bersukurlah dikit Ryota, setidaknya ga Cuma kalangan nenek-nenek aja yang ngefans sama muka cakepmu" Akashi ikut komentar.

"Kenapa nenek-nenek jugaa!? Akashicchi makin OOC nii!" Kise makin pundung.

"Ya udah sekarang giliranku.. no 5.. oke?" Akashi dengan cool berjalan dengan sebuah lilin dan oleander yang siap di tangan kirinya.

"Kalo bagi Akascchin mah hantu bukan apa-apa" sahut Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan makanannya

. "Hei darimana kamu bawa makanan banyak begitu?" tanya Aomine.

"Di kantong juga masih ada 5 lagi" jawab Murasakibara ngeliatin kantong jaketnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Ahhh no comment deh.." Aomine langsung sweatdrop.

"Akashi kun..!" panggil Kuroko.

"Hmm? Ada apa Tetsuya? Ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Akashi dengan harapan dia mendapat perhatian dari kawan kecilnya itu(padahal Cuma beda 5 cm).

"Itu..aku.." Kuroko terlihat serius.

"Ga usah pasang muka begitu, aku bakal balik kok" Akashi lalu senyum bikin readers klepek-klepek.

"Aku..aku.." Kuroko berusaha keras, adegan drama muncul entah darimana.

"Aku Cuma mau ngomong…GA USAH SOK COOL..CELANAMU MELOROT TUH" Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara langsung jungkirbalik 360 derajat bujur barat lintang selatan dengan 3 kali koprol berjamaah.

"TETSUYA.. PULANG DARI SINI.. BISA KITA BICARA?" Akashi dengan tampang Horornya nyengir dan langsung ngacir ke kuburan sebelum dia kena penyakit darah tinggi akut dan tak lupa dia memperbaikin celanannya yang udah melorot 13 cm.

"Kayaknya Akashicchi bakal ngulek kamu habis ini Kurokocchi" jelas Kise.

"Kan aku punya misdirection" jawab Kuroko kalem. "Waah kau makin lama makin konslet ya Tetsu?" tanya Aomine dengan tampang OMG.

Untuk sementara mari kita tinggalkan dulu percakapan orang-orang rada oke di luar lapangan, kita beranjak ke Akashi.. si peserta no 5.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya..kau benar-benar menjatuhkan imageku yang cool.. untung aku no 5.. dan bukan nomor terakir karena kalo nomor terakir bakal gawat…" gumam Akashi yang dengan antengnya melambai di antara kuburan. Saat dia sedang celingukan mencari kuburan, dia melihat ada sekelebat bayangan.

JDER! Jantung Akashi kayak ditembak pake senapan AKA 47.

"Tenang Seijuuro..itu Cuma bayangan.." Akashi mulai was-wes-wos.

Tanpa sadar si kepala merah itu mempercepat jalannya, sampe celanannya belepotan lumpur, dia mah sebodo banget sama lumpur yang ada di kepalanya adalah cepetan balik dan gebukin Kuroko secepatnya.

"Hoo itu dia.." Akashi mengehela napas karena sudah berada tak jauh dari nisan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia melihat ada suster yang lagi duduk di deket situ. Sudah jelas itu apa karena Author lagi males njelasin panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok.

Lalu Akashi berjalan.. dia lalu naruh bunga oleander di dekat nisan itu.

Setelah dia hendak berjalan balik si mbak sus sudah di depan Akashi. "Hei..jangan ngalangin jalan orang dong.." keluh Akashi keki.

** "Gue minta duit buat operasi kaki.. kaki gue kejepit odong-odong trus jadi ngesot.."** jelas si mbak suster yang ternyata adalah SUSOT aka suster ngesot alias suster yang selalu ngesot jalannya(apa bedanya).

"Jangan minta ke gue ke rumah zakat aja sono" sahut Akashi mulai agak merinding.

** "Emangnya gue musafir?"** sewot si mbak sus.

"Trus kenapa? Kan rumah sakit deket dari sini" Akashi malah asik ngobrol.

** "Ga punya kartu jamsostek mas.."** jawab si mbak suster.

"Buat dong.." tukas Akashi.

** "Kan udah mati"** jawaban yang kayak di how want to be a dekilers itu langsung ngebuat Akashi koprol.

"Udah ah cepetan ato harus gue singkirin aja lo sekarang.. EMPEROR EYE!" Akashi melancarkan emperor eyenya tapi ga ada reaksi.

"…" hening sejenak.

"Aduh gue lupa kalo dia kan ngesot..masa disuruh tambah ngesot?" Akashi sweatdrop.

**"Tulung lah mas.. gue orang eh salah setan kismin.."** dengan berat hati Akashi memberikan kartu kesehatan Cuma-Cuma ke suster ngesot itu. lalu..

"Makasih ya, mas gue bisa berobat lagi… dan ga ngesot lagi" si mbak suster langsung ngilang dan Akashi mengalami kerugian berupa kartu kesehatan yang dia dapetin Cuma-Cuma dari Nijimura senpai.

.

.

.

.

Karena males lama-lama ngebangke di kuburan, Akashi balik dengan tangan hampa dan dompet hampa karena kartu kesehatannya melayang.

"Nape wajah lu ditekuk gitu Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Habis kena penjambretan" jawab cowok merah itu singkat.

"Emang siapa yang demen nyopet lo di tengah kuburan gitu? Tuyul aja kaga doyan.." Midorima berkomen lagi dengan kata-kata yang nge-JLEB.

"Mending langsung aja deh..ga usah banyak cingcong..panggilan terakir untuk DAIKI" Akashi ngelirik si biru Aomine yang lagi asik makan mi remesnya Murasakibara.

"GHEEH ogaah! Ga mau sekarang!" seru Aomine.

"Trus maunya kapan? Taon depan sampe Negara api menyerang?" tanya Midorima sengit.

"Sampe Mai chan jadi istri gue" PLAK! Kuroko langsung ngelempar bakiak entah darimana ke wajah Aomine.

"Mending kau berangkat sekarang sebelum kau dijadikan dodol garut oleh Akashi kun" tukas Kuroko. "Haaaaadoohh! Okee okee aku pergi nih" Aomine langsung pergi ke kuburan.

"Wah sebenernya agak kasian sama Daiki.." tukas Akashi.

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya Kise.

"Soalnya kalo peserta terakir biasanya bukan Cuma 1 hantu yang dateng.. kayaknya dia bakal dihadang sama banyak setan di sana" jawab Akashi dengan tampang WATADOS.

"EEEEEEHH!?" semuanya Cuma terkenyut..eh terkejut. Bagaimana nasib Aomine di dalam? Dan apakah kisan ini bakal berakir bahagia? Atau malah jadi acak-acakan?

**Bagaimana hasil akir Aomine? bagaimana dengan nasib Next Chapter selanjutnyaa? apakah Author masih sanggup mencari siapa**

**pemenang WE ARE THE CHAMPION di Ritual Akashi Seijuuro ini?**

**merasa Kepo? tunggu saja di Next chap berikutnyaa**

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Minna! Yuzu kembalii... dengan chapter baru tentunya**

**maap ya mungkin kalian sungguh menunggu **

**apa yang bakal terjadi..**

**tapi tenang Yuzu akan lakuin yang terbaik..**

**dengan Akashi sebagai dalang kerusuan di sini... hahahha**

**oke guys R^R yaaa...**


	9. Chapter 9

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Aomine mendapatkan sesuatu...tapi bukan Syahrinii**

**tapi..sesuatu ala Akashi? **

**WARNING : CUCOK, GAJE, ABAL, GARING, MAMAMIA..~**

* * *

**Masih di perkuburan...**

**.**

**.**

**Oke para readers yang tercinta di seluruh dunia maupun di akerat ataupun di luar angkasa jagat raya alam semesta merdeka(Author ditampar) berkat perkataan manis Akashi tentang peserta terakir dan menimbulkan spekulasi dan konklusi(halah) yang sama sekali ga menjanjikan tentang bagaimana nasib AHOMINE—coret—Aomine Daiki simatupang yang sedang berada di dalam perkuburan…**

**Daripada kita ngelantur ngalor ngidul mending kita langsung meluncur ke TKP…**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau banyak omong banget sih Thor" keluh Midorima yang daritadi mantengin Author sedang berkicau di depan kamera. Tak lama kemudian terjadilah baku hantam antara Midorima dan sang Author dan lagi-lagi sang Authorlah yang menang.

"Kalian ini ngapain sih?..." tanya Kise sweatdrop.

"Nee Akashi kun.. kenapa kau bisa ngomong kalau Aomine dalam masalah?" sahut Kuroko pada si bocah kepala merah yang dari tadi konsentrasi kayak Dedi kobotak.

"Hn? Yah ga siih kurasa Daiki bakal mendapat agaknya sih sedikit masalah…" jawab Akashi.

"Ucapanmu ababil.." cela Kuroko lagi dan sebuah pisau langsung menancap di kepala Akashi.

"Tetsuya..kurasa kita benar-benar butuh bicara.. berdoalah semoga Daiki ga membawa sesuatu yang aneh ke sini…" jawab Akashi lagi seraya nangis darah mendengar ucapan Kuroko, si kapten penuh wibawa, Akashi Seijuuro dikatai ABABIL alias ABG LABIL oleh si bayangan bermuka datar.

"Akashicchi kau kenapa? Kok mukamu berdarah-darah? Kau habis kena saos?" tanya Murasakibara yang melihat Akashi pundung berlinang air mata merah.

"Diam kau Atsushi… aku sedang menghayati peranku.." sergah Akashi.

"Dia makin OOC aja.." cletuk Midorima. "Akashi kun… celanamu melorot lagi.." sahut Kuroko kemudian, tanpa perasaan.

"Kurokocchii….. ada hawa pembunuh di depanmu…" sebuah death glare memancar, mata Akashi memicing dan berapi-api dengan epek luar binasa…

Mari kita tinggalkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua… karena kasihan dari tadi Aomine ga digubris.. Author akan langsung capcuss…

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AT KUBURAN.. AOMINE...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ampuunn deehh sekarang udah yang jadi buntut…Akashi sialan, sampe kapan dia mau ber-OOC ria?"

Aomine Cuma celingukan ngeliat betapa indahnya pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya(indah dari Hongkong). Pada dasarnya Aomine itu penakut, Cuma dia nutupin muka acemnya dari seluruh anak Kisedai biar dia ga disangka anak ingusan yang ngacir kalo ngeliat dedemit aka hantu aka saiton.

Tapi.. berhubung Aomine ga pinter ngeboong, alhasil sekarang nyali dia dengan muka tebel setebel bubur kertas itu diuji oleh Akashi sang (mantan) kapten.

Aomine masih menelusuri jalan becek-becek mana ga ada ojek…(lho) terutama aura-aura mistis yang mendirikan bulu kaki serta bulu bulu lain dan koleganya itu tepat saat itu juga..

bukan bermaksud menghina atau apapun tetapi sekarang Aomine sudah ketakutan stadium akir dan didiagnosis tak akan bertahan selama 1 jam di sana.

"Anjiiirrr…. Apaan noh yang lewaaattt!?" Aomine langsung mendelik ngeliat ada bayangan aneh dari batu nisan 2 baris dari tempat dia.

"Aduuhh moga-moga bukan yang ngambang—(emgang Tokai)" Aomine lanjut dengan kaki penuh lumpur, dia bakal minta Momoi buat ngebersiin lumpur ini kalo dia udah pulang.

Perjalanan semakin masuk ke dalam, Aomine dengan lilinnya yang tinggal setengah itu mulai melihat ada batu nisan yang menjadi garis finish buat dia.

"Akirnya kelar juga misi laknat ini..habis ini gue mau tidur mau makan yang banyak terus males-malesan…" Aomine sudah semangat tapi malang nian nasibnya sesuatu menjeggal kaki Aomine hingga mukanya dengan sukses ngedeplok ke tanah. Terdengar bunyi indah CEPLOK kayak telor yang baru aja di buka cangkangnya.

"UANJIIRR siapa sih yang iseng! Woi bahaya tau ngejegal kaki orang! Aduh sekarang muka lagi yang kenaaa! Aaaaa!" Aomine mencak-mencak ga karuan, tapi karena sepertinya perjalanan masih butuh 10 menit lagi untuk dilalui, Aomine melupakan mukanya yang sudah warna warni dengan sedikit coklat-coklat absurd di sana sini.

"Kok perasaan kaki gue tadi ga dijegal tapi di tarik? Aaahh halusinasong doang gue…" Aomine mengelap wajahnya, tapi sepersekian setelah dia mengelap mukanya, di sana ya di depannya terhampar berbagai mahkluk aneh sedang menunggunya…

Bukan menunggu, lebih tepatnya nimbrung, ada yang ga ada kepalanya, ada yang badannya segede pohon kelapa…Aomine yakin dia bakal jadi lawan yang bagus buat Murasakibara,

ada yang cebol kayak Kuroko Cuma karena wajahnya aduhai ga enak banget dipandang Aomine melupakan persamaan itu, tak terlupakan juga si mbak-mbak Kunti yang sibuk ngelayang, ada yang menipedi, ada yang bawa catokan rambut segala…. (ini sebenernya kuburan ato salon sih).

Aomine melakukan langkah-langkah aman..

pertama dia diem,

kedua dia ngucek-ngucek mata..bukan ngucek-ngucek hotahe…

ketiga ketika dia membuka mata semua pemandangan absurd menghilang…

dan keempat dia bernapas lega… tapi… "APAAAAA ITUUU!..TUU..TUU..TUU(epek gema)" seluruh perkuburan langsung loncat mendengar suara si Kisedai no Ace itu.

"Adaa yang panjang..eh maksudnya rambutnya panjaaaangg! Gyaaaa gyaaa! Ada yang terbangg! Ada yang gedeee bangeet!" Aomine dengan hebohnya mulai ketakutan. Dia panic tingkat kesebelasan yang memiliki 4 cadangan dan menggunakan formasi 4-5-3…(halah).

"Kali ini ga ada ampun.. gue musti LARI!" Aomine menancap gas dengan perseneling dan gigi depan menunjukkan angka 6 lalu dia berlari sampai ke ujung..entah ke ujung mana…

okee kita kembali dulu ke Akashi cs yang masih anteng di luar area perkuburan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Heee..Kita ngebangke nii lama-lama" Kise mulai lelah nungguin Aomine yang dari tadi sedang dalam masalah.

"Sabarlah Kise kun.. mungkin Aomine kun sedang berpesta dengan para mahkluk itu.." Kuroko nyomot sebuah pockey punya Murasakibara. "Yaahh mungkin Minecchin lagi dikerubungin sama mbak-mbak berambut panjang(baca:kunti) di sana… makanya dia lupa pulang" Murasakibara mengeluarkan hipotesa akuratnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan si biru itu lagi asik ngegodain cewek eh maksudnya kunti aneh yang lagi transit ke Jepang" Midorima meragukan perkataan si kawan ungunya. "Menurut Akashi kun sendiri kenapa bisa Aomine kun dalam bahaya?" Kuroko melancarakn pertanyaan yang membuat Akashi menengok pada Kuroko.

"Habiss.. setelah apa yang aku baca di buku panduan 'Musim panas' di kamarku.. orang terakir yang maju akan mendapatkan sesuatu…" jawab Akashi simple.

"Nomor togel ya?" jawab Kuroko asal, Akashi nepok Kise menjawab..

"Sesuatu apa? Jangan bilang yang lebih aneh dari lucky itemnya Midorimacchi" sergah Kise.

"Uruse kau Kise…" Midorima melemparkan sebuah boneka voodoo yang sekarang jadi lucky itemnya.

"Haaa…Hiii…*baik*" Kise Cuma bisa meper-meper ke tembok setelah boneka nyeremin itu menancap tepat di sebelah kanan pipinya.

"Sesuatu itu adalah… kemampuan buat ngeliat semua mahkluk yang ada di perkuburan ini.. jadi singkatnya sihh.. Daiki bakal bisa ngeliat ga Cuma 1 atau 2.. bahkan mungkin semuanya..dan tergantung dia sendiri sih gimana cara dia ngatasinya… jadi untung aja dia yang terakir…" Akashi membuat semuanya membatu.

"Heiii hoi kalian napa?" Akashi kuatir pada ekspresi wajah-wajah temannya yang ga tau sekarang menjadi putih berseri…(eaa).

"Jadiii..intinya kalau Aomine bisa ngeliat semua mahkluk di sini… dan semuanya bakal bisa ngeliat Aomine balik.." Midorima mulai mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bisa dibilang..kita juga bakal kena masalah lhoo" Akashi menyambung perkataan Midorima.

"Maksudnya?" Kise menyahut.

"Maksudnya… AOMINE bisa ngebawa semua hantu yang ada di perkuburan keluar dari areal ini dan mengikuti dirinya..alhasil kita juga DIIKUTIN.." kesimpulan Akashi mendapatkan aspirasi keren dari Author, sedangkan Kuroko cs makin putih saja ngedengernya.

"Aomine kun..tolong jangan bawa apapun ke sini.." Kuroko bicara dengan muka datarnya.

"Wajahmu yang datar itu yang nyeremin tau.. Kurokocchi" Kise merinding ngeliat wajah Kuroko yang entah bisa dibilang takut atau…?yaah susah dijelasin dehh…

Untuk kenyamanan readers, mari kembali ke Aomine yang sedang asik berlari menembus angin(halah).

.

.

.

.

"Hiiiiiiii….gue ga mau diikutiin lebih dari ini!" Aomine yang terus berlari tanpa sadar mulai merasa batu nisan di depannya sudah mendekat, dengan sekali lompatan yang mirip dunk dia menaruh bunga Oleander itu dan dia langsung terduduk lemes kayak ga punya tulang.

"Ahhiirrnyeee… selesaaaiii…" Aomine nunduk di sana, dia seperti menangin lotre.

"Fyuuhhh..selesai..yaah pengorbanan sihh..untung aja gue ga diemut…" Aomine mulai kembali ke posisi berdiri. "Tapi gue penasaran nisan siapa ini?" Aomine merhatiin nisan kusem dengan kanji pudar di depannya.

"Yaahh ga penting sih…" Aomine lalu berlalik, dia kemudian berjalan pelan karena dia udah ga takut lagi. Lagaknya udah kayak Arjuna ngangkut beras.

"Ah..tapi kayaknya emang bikin Kepo" Aomine yang baru 7 langkah dari sana kemudian berbalik.. tapi yang ada di hadapannya sungguh Oemjidemshit banget, karena di sana udah ngerubung segerombolan mahkluk-mahkluk luar biasa ngeliatin dirinya dengan mata lapar.

"…..GYAAAAAAAA!" Aomine lari secepat kereta bawah tanah, tak luput yang mengikuti Aomine alias hantu-hantu itu turut melayang..bukan berlari tapi melayang mengejar Aomine….. sampai..keluar area

.

.

.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya mengakiri.." Akashi ngeliat jam tangannya.

"Untunglah…" Midorima dan Kise bernapas lega.

"Cuma tunggu Aomine kun kan?" Kuroko memerhatikan sesuatu, sebuah kepulan asep yang meluncur dari perkuburan.

"Ada fogging gituh?" Kise mencoba melihat dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Emang penyemprotan DBD?" tanya Midorima lagi. "Itu Minecchin kan?" Murasakibara menebak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" suara yang luar binasa itu mulai terdengar.

"Eh..tunggu…kayaknya dia ga sendirian" Kise mulai menangkap ada sosok lain di belakang Aomine.

"GYAAAAAA TOLOOONG!" tentu saja itu adalah Aomine plus pawai hantu di belakangnya yang mengarah ke Kuroko cs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kise cs dengan Kuroko yang dicangking oleh Midorima mulai berlari, Akashi tak bisa lagi menggunakan emperor Eyenya,

"Singkirkan merekaaa Ahomineee!" seru Midorima.

"Bilang aja ndiriiii!" seru Aomine balik.

"Filingku jadi nyataaaaa!" Kise berlari dengan heboh.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud sesuatu…" sahut Kuroko di tangan Midorima sedang melambai ria.

"Kurang lebih" Akashi Cuma menjawab singkat karena dia sibuk berlari.

"AKASHII SIALAANN! BAYAR SEMUA INI PAKE EMPEROR EYE!" sahut Aomine.

"Mereka ga punya KAKI!" seru Akashi lagi. Kisedai cs Cuma lari-lari dan lari dikejer-kejer arwah kemana—kemanaa-kemaanaa kayak lagunya Ayu tong tong.. jadi..bagaimana akirnya?

Selamatkah mereka? Kalau setuju selamat..tunjuk tangan kalian! baik lupakan... ini akan jadi permainan kucing-kucingan yang josgandoosss

oohhh Author mulai ingatt...

.

.

**OKE sudah diputuskan kalau Chapter depan akan jadi Chapter penutup dan**

**nasib final mereka..!? apakah readers setuju?**

**kalau begitu biarkan yuzu mengatakan...**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU..~**

**Haii minna akirnya chapter baruu! maaf yaa kelamaan Yuzu **

**harus ambil rapot..dan yaahh **

**inilah hasilnyaaa ahahahahhaa**

**okeehh karena yuzu tak ingin basa basi..**

**langsung aja...**

**R^R yeaahh :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**7 CERITA MISTERI KISEKI NO SEDAI IN SUMMER**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akir Chapter yang membahana... yang cetar ceter **

**lupakan Summary langsung ajaa nyook**

**WARNING : TETEP SEPERTI BIASA, ABAL, GILA, GARING**

* * *

_**Opening : Eng ing eng.. Halo guys ketemu lagi dengan Yuzu.. waah senang rasanya.. sungguhan deh Yuzu sangat menyayangkan kenapa Yuzu mengakiri Chapter ini..tapi Yuzu sangat amat sangat berterima kasih pada kalian Readers yang telah banyak membaca dan merepiuw cerita Kiseki no sedai in Summer Holiday..! hahahaha… well karena Kisedai sedang sibuk lari maka Yuzu akan sedikit mereload apa yang terjadi…**_

_**Aomine menjadi anggota terakir yang masuk ke kuburan, dia ga tau kalau dia bakal mendapat ilham untuk ngeliat puluan hantu sebage bagian dari ritualnya…**_

_**Akashi suka ngebuat acara aneh-aneh berkat usul Kuroko…**_

_**Akashi ga bisa ngeggunain Emperor Eye karena semua penghuni kuburan ga punya kaki…**_

_**Kiseki no sedai lagi adu kejer-kejeran sama puluan hantu yang di bawa Aomine..**_

_**Ending….**_

* * *

_**MASIH DI KUBURAN...PEMIRSAH... **_

"Wuaaaaaaaaa sampe kapan kita muter-muter kuburan kayak begini!?" Aomine yang masih berlari dengan back sound lagunya kucek kucek matae.

"Mene gue tempe… yang penting larii booo!" sekarang Midorima yang udah stadium akir keoonannya Cuma bisa komen begitu.

"Lagian Akashi kun ga pake Emperor Eye!" keluh Kuroko.

"Mereka ga punya kaki Tetsuya.. bisa kau jelaskan bagemana caranya aku bisa ngebuat mereka jadi suster ngesot semua?" sahut Akashi yang agak pundung karena sekarang dirinya keliatan ga berguna.

"Di saat begini kau jadi keliatan ga berguna yaa, Akacchin" Murasakibara dengan frontalnya mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ga berguna bagi nusa bangsa dan Agama yaa?" Kise menambahkan.

"Kalian udah ga mau idup lagi yaa?" Mata Akashi berkibar..eh maksudnya berkobar dengan api yang berasal dari nerakan Jahanam.

"Wuaaa kayaknya ga Cuma Kurokocchi aja yang bakal kebunuh…" Kise Cuma mengkeret ngeliat mata warna warni Akashi, yang jelas matanya ga berwarna MEJIKUHIBINIU.

"Woii pada ngomongin apaan sihh! Ayo cepet kasih ide supaya kita ga lari-lari begini! Mereka ntar ngemut kita satu-satu!" seru Midorima ga tahan sama obrolan oon mereka semua.

"Emangnya ada yang mau ngemut kamu Midocchin? Diemut sama gajah aja…" tukas Murasakibara sambil nyemil kripik.

"Wuoooiiii sejak kapan si Ungu gede ini jadi OOC haaa!?" Aomine nangis kayak maen video klip di pinggir pantai, kalo di video klip yang ngejer cewek seksi berbikini tapi masa setan-setan disini kudu pake Bikini?** ASTAGANAGAJADIDUAKORENGNYA.**. Ga mungkin! Impossible! Mereka bakal kena UU Pornografi persetanan karena telah membuka aurat mereka yang sudah kisut keriput ga pernah dicuci ato di setrika itu.

"Aomine kun kau sedang mikir apa?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah menjajari Aomine.

"Ha? Aku Cuma lagi mikir.. kalo kita lari di pelem-pelem dikejer sama cewek seksi pake bikini.. aku ga ngebayangin kalo kunti-kunti yang ngejer kita juga dipakein bikini gimana bentuknya" Aomine menjelaskan hipotesa asoynya.

"…Kau kebanyakan baca buku Mai chan dasar otak mesum" Kuroko mendahului Aomine dengan kata-kata NGE JLEB banget.

"Apa! Tetsuu! Kemari kau dasar muka datar!" sekarang Kuroko dan Aomine yang malah kejer-kejeran.

"Akashi kau punya ide untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini?" tanya Midorima.

"Hmmm… kita kayak maen pelem yaa.. entah kenapa terbayang di kepalaku yang selalu benar ini kalo kita buat pelem dokumentasi berjudul 'KAU LARI KAN DAKU TANGKAP' gimana?" Akashi mulai eror.

"Aku ga nanya ituuu Duodool! Cepetan mikir!" Midorima menimpuk kepala Akashi dengan kayu nisan.

"KE PINTU KELUAR!" seru Akashi mendahului mereka semua.

Tak urung, Kisedai cs yang sudah hampir tertangkap oleh kawanan serdadu goib langsung menuju ke pintu keluar, masalahnya waktu dateng mereka lompat pager dan sekarang mereka harus dengan sigap lompat pager tersebut lagi.

"Uwooohh! Ini lebih menantang dari maen basket!" komentar Aomine yang entah kenapa malah jadi bersemangat.

"Kok kamu jadi semangat gitu Aominecchi?" tanya Kise heran, padahal sohib birunya tadi masih jerit-jerit kayak anak TK mau di imunisasi.

"Soalnya ga ada yang bisa ngebuat gue lebih panic dari rebutan bola sama si Kagami…dan mereka berhasil ngebuat gue tertantang!" seru Aomine.

"Efek negative kuburan sudah merasuk dalam otaknya…" gumam Akashi.

"Heii.. mereka datang dari depan juga" sahut Murasakibara yang nunjuk sekumpulan pocong dan koleganya berada di depan mereka semua.

"OMG! WHAT THE SOMPRET!" Sontak Kisedai cs berteriak seperti itu, kayak anak-anak cheerleader unyu dengan pompom mereka.

"Aiiizzz ayo cepat kita hantam mereka!" seru Akashi.

"Kau yakin Akashi!" seru Midorima. "Ga ada waktu lagi, masalahnya kita ga pernah diajarin koprol setinggi lebih dari 3 m!" sahut Akashi.

"Okeehhh apakah perlu dengan Perfect Copy?" Kise tersenyum dan dia mulai meluncurkan perfect copy meniru pace Aomine dan berhasil melewati lontong-lontong—eh—maksudnya pocong-pocong itu.

"Kau bisanya niru aja! Minggir kalian hei guling-guling bauu!" Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Ini sih biasa…!" Midorima berada di belakang Murasakibara dengan tinggi 208 cm tersebut melontarkan congpo congpo(pocong oi) tersebut kayak pin boling.

"Karena kalian ada di tanah ini kesempatan bagus…Emperor Eye!" Akashi melancarkan Emperor Eye kebanggannya yang dari tadi ga bisa digunain. Ada pocong yang langsung nyungsep ke got, ada yang guling-guling, ada yang gelinding, ada yang minta tanda tangan Akashi(lhaaa?).

" Sumimasen.. maaf aku mau lewat" Kuroko tentu dengan Misdirectionnya langsung capcus karena Pocong tersebut tak tau dimana Kuroko, dia melebihi hantu di sono.. udah kaga keliatan.. masih bisa minta maap. dengan sekali gebrakan Kisedai berhasil melewati Kuburan dengan selamat sentosa.

"Phewww… Aku ngerasa hidup" Aomine langsung menarik napas lega karena udah keluar dari alam kematian.

"Aku ngerasa berada di dunia yang seharusnya…" Kise langsung tengkurep lemes.

"Musim Panas terpanjang sejagat raya alam semesta…" tukas Midorima membetulkan kacamatannya yang udah melorot 5 cm.

"Yang penting semuanya selamat.. Kurocchin tadi ga keliatan panic?" Murasakibara melirik Kuroko yang dengan tenangnya duduk di samping Akashi.

"Ah.. mereka ga ngeliat aku jadinya aku langsung manjat pagar aja" jawab Kuroko lempeng.

"Dia ga perlu di tanya lagi..! misdirectionnya lebih dari hantu…!" sergah Aomine.

"Jam berapa sekarang? jamku mati dari waktu kita cerita.." tanya Kise. "Hmmm.. jam 5 pagi.. eehh! Jam 5!?" seru Aomine. "Yang benar saja! Besok kita ada latihan!" seru Kise.

"Besok Kagami kun pulang… dan… besok aka nada latihan pagi…" gumam Kuroko.

"Lucky itemku belum aku bawa.. haaah bisa dibilang kita ga tidur seharian…" sahut Midorima. "Muro chin pulang bareng Kagamicchin.. aah aku lupa besok juga latihan…" Murasakibara pundung.

Akashi yang dari tadi diem ternyata juga menyimpan penderitaan yang sama… LATIHAN PAGI DI LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS.

.

.

.

.

BESOKNYA... Di pagi yang cerahhhh bangeeeetttt

**AT SEIRIN :**

"KUROKOOO KUN! Dari mana saja kaau! Aku sudah bilang kita akan latihan jam 9! Kenapa kau baru datang jam 11! Latihanmu akan kugandakan 3 kali lipaat dasar manusia bayangan kampreeett!" Riko memukuli Kuroko dengan kipas kertasnya.

"ADUUHH ADUUHH…MAAF!" Kuroko Cuma mengaduh di pojokan. "Aku lihat Kagami juga belum datang…" sahut Hyuuga.

"Maaf terlambaaatt! Penerbangannya telat!" Kagami baru sampai 4 detik kemudian.

"KAAUU! BAKAGAMI! LATIHANMU KUGANDAKAN 3 KALI LIPAT! SAMA ANAK INI!" Riko yang sudah kesel di ubun-ubun memarahi Kagami.

"EEEEEHH!?#%$#%$" Itulah apa yang terjadi di Seirin.. nasib Kuroko yang telat bangun, dan Kagami yang telat penerbangan. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnyaa?

* * *

**AT KAIJOU :**

**"**BRANI-BRANINYA KAU TELAT! Apa maksudmu!? Sudah kubilang kita akan tanding dalam waktu dekat ini! Anak sialan! Junior kunyuk! Jangan mentang-mentang lagi liburan kau malah molor sembarangann!" DUAK-DUAK-DUAK! Kasamatsu dengan jurus super kicknya menendangi Kise yang benar-benar telat, apalagi dia lupa bawa handuk dan baju ganti, dia pergi bukan pakai kaos malah kemeja.

"GOMENASAAAII SENPAI! Adudududhhh aduuhh" Kise Cuma bisa rela diinjek-injek sebage hukumannya.

"Kudengar dia ga tidur seharian… hebat sekali..apa yang Kise lakuin ya?" tukas Moriyama.

"Jangan dekati Kasamatsu deh…" bisik Hayakawa

* * *

**AT TOO :**

"AOMINE KUN… BISA KAU JELASKAN..KENAPA KAU GA BAWA APAPUN KE GYM PADAHAL KITA MAU LATIHAN?" sahut Momoi dengan tampang seram sekaligus dengan suara dingin lebih dari biasanya.

"Kau juga telat 3 jam dari jadwalnya…" suara Imayoshi juga tak kalah seram.

"Jadiiii….sebagai gantinya aku akan gandakan latihanmu 4 kali dan akan kubakar semua majalah MAI CHAN milikmu…" Momoi tersenyum manis sedangkan Aomine udah gelagapan dengan tampang-tampang Horor di depannya.

"TIDAAAAKK! JANGAN MAI CHANKUU!" seru Aomine.

* * *

**AT SHUTOKU** :

"AKIBAT KETERLAMBATAN YANG TAK DAPAT DI TOLERIR… KAU TAK BISA JADI STARTER DI ADU TANDING HARI INI… DAN LATIHANMU KUTAMBAH 5 KALI…" Otsubo senpai membuat Midorima langsung membatu dengan memasang tampang ngeri dan keringat dinginnya mulai jatuh bangun.

"Shin..chan sa..sabar yaa ahahahaha…" Takao menepuk-nepuk pundak solmetnya yang lagi pundung membiru.

* * *

**AT YOSEN :** "HIMURO..DAN TERUTAMA MURASAKIBARA… LATIHAN KALIAN BERDUA AKAN KUGANDAKAN… DAN JATAH MAKANANMU..MURASAKIBARA AKAN KUPOTONG HABIS!" sahut Masako dengan hebatnya membuka sesi dengan wajah garangnya seperti biasa. Yang lain Cuma mingkem, Murasakibara nangis kejer-kejer..Himuro Cuma mendunduk pundung luar biasa.

"Hueeeee makanankuu..!" seru Murasakibara.

"Latihanku… jadi nambah..karena terlambat?" bisik Himuro.

* * *

**AT RAKUZAN :**

"Yeaah karena Akashi terlambat dan sekarang latihanmu akan kutambah dan jatah makan siangmu akan kupotong.. jangan lupa..kau juga harus membersihkan toilet nanti…" Eiji, pelatih Rakuzan menjelaskan panjang lebar membuat Akashi langsung bercengo ria.

"Selamat yaa Akashi!" Kotaro memeluk Akashi yang lagi pundung.

"Kubunuh kau..! lepaskan aku…"Lirik Akashi dengan tatapan membunuh

"GYAAAAA!"terjadilah sesuatu cetar membahana di gym Rakuzan.

* * *

Itulah nasib mereka semua yang sudah begadang di kuburan, mereka tidur kebablasan dan alhasil mereka terlambat.. sungguh teganya dirimu..teganya teganya.. ah teganya untuk para pelatih saja.. Kisedai sedang berpundung ria.. dan kisah mereka bakal jadi peringatan musim panas di taun depan...

Sungguh Musim panas yang LUAR DALEM BANGET JOSGANDOSS TRENG ERENG-ERENG...

.

.

.

**THE END!**

**Wuaaah akirnyaa akir Chapter! sungguh menyenangkan sekali**

**bisa membuat fic yang sangat sangat disukai ini**

**Maaf yaa harus THE END..**

**Yuzu akan datang lagi dengan new chapter dan new story deh!**

**KAY GUYS R^R pleasee :D**


End file.
